PAW Patrol: Crescent Moon
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: How one of my OCs, Crescent, joined the PAW Patrol. Please R&R! First of many PAW Patrol stories! ChaseXSkye, RockyXOC, and maybe some RyderXKatie but I havn't decided yet.
1. Prolouge

Ok. So I've been really into PAW Patrol lately, and I decided to write a fanfiction about how one of my ocs, Crescent, joined. I might write another story about her past later, so look forward to that. Anyway, on with the story!

Prologue -  
A black and silver female husky-wolf slowly backed away as three German shepherds closed in on her and her family. They were snarling and growling and their foaming mouths looked diseased. She continued to back up until her rear end bumped softy against the brick wall of the alley. The German shepherds surrounded them. They were trapped. The largest one, a dark brown male with unnerving dark gray eyes smirked. "There's no where to run half breeds!" He snarled at the large husky and his pups. His companions chuckled and bared their fangs as they crouched, prepared to leap. "Now. Before we rip you to shreds," The lead shepherd started. "I, for one, would like to make you an offer." He swung his head in the direction of their small pile of food. "Give us that food and," He turned his head and stared directly at the black and silver female pup. He grinned and his blackening teeth flashed in the moonlight, as if they were winking at the small pup. "Her." He snarled devilishly. "And we'll let you and the other two go free. But if not..." He snapped his jaws. The black and silver pup crouched low to the ground and her eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. The large husky growled and stood protectively in front of his daughter. "You'll get her over my dead body. He hissed at the shepherds. The largest one smirked again. "That can be arranged. Weasel. Crash. Let's get 'em." The other two shepherds chuckled and happily and continued to creep forward. The large husky turned to his pups. "Crescent, get Misty and Hutch out of here, now! You can take care of them. Run and never stop!" He shouted. The black and silver pup who was the oldest of the three shouted back, "No Ranger! We're not leaving you behind!" She stared at her father with a look of fear and determination in her gaze. "That's an order Crescent! Go and go NOW!" Then Ranger whirled around in a circle with his front paw extended and slammed it into the lead German shepherds face as he leaped at him. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, Crescent knew she and her siblings had no chance against the German shepherds. "Hutch, Misty, RUN!" Crescent shouted at her younger siblings. Without a second thought, they spun around and began to race towards the entrance of the alley. Crescent turned around about to follow when she heard the lead shepherd shout, "She's getting away! Get'er you idiots!" But meanwhile, the two not-so-bright males were too busy clawing at Ranger to notice the commands of their leader. The leader snarled and lashed out at the closest shepherd. He sank his claws deep into the shepherds neck, and he gurgled and fell to the ground, dead. Crescent gasped as the leader turned and shouted, "You!" Then he leaped at her and clamped his teeth down on her ear. Crescent yelped as he picked her up by her ear. "Ouch! That hurts! Put me down you fleabag!" She squealed. The shepherd laughed but it was muffled by the flesh he held in his mouth. Crescent felt her anger bubbling up inside of her. She hated being laughed at. Blind with rage, she growled and lashed out at him with a paw, slashing at his eyes. She didn't stop until she felt her claws sink into flesh. He let out a howl of pain and dropped Crescent, and she landed with a soft thud. She could feel pain shooting through her ear and her front paw, but she ran towards the mouth of the alley, following her siblings scent. At the very front, there was a cross-wire fence with a hole hear the bottom just large enough for Crescent to squeeze through. She dove through the hole, leaving some of her black fur behind and continued to follow Misty's scent. Behind her, she could hear the growls and snarls of the lead shepherd as he leaped at the fence, throwing curses in her direction. But she ignored it and raced on until she was sure that she had put enough distance between herself and the shepherds. Her paws were aching and her head was spinning but she continued to run. She ran until she crashed into something hard. She felt blood seeping down her muzzle to her paws and tried to push her exhausted body onward but instead she collapsed. The last thing she saw were two large, blurry shapes closing in on her, then all went black.

Crescent could hear voices around her, but she couldn't make out the words. Her head was still spinning, her paws ached, and she could feel a large gash on her side. She was laying on something soft and warm, but her small body was racked with shivers every second. Her throat hurt from breathing so hard and her torn ear stung. She blinked open her eyes and saw that she was in a small room, with stone walls and a low ceiling. She saw two dogs mixing up some leaves and berries. For a second, she couldn't remember what had happened to get her there, but then it all came crashing down on her. The loss of her father, the terrifying german shepherds, the long breathless run. It was almost too much for Crescent. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. She shut her dark blue eyes and tears leaked out of them. She made no attempt to stop them. Crescent continued to cry until she felt a small paw prod into her side. "Hey. You awake?" Asked the familiar voice. Crescent sniffled and looked up. "Misty?" She breathed. "Is it really you?" The silver and white husky nodded. "Misty! I'm so glad you're safe!" Crescent yipped and wrapped her front paws around her sister. Misty returned the gesture and smiled. "Where's Hutch? Is he with you?" Crescent asked. Misty's smile faded and her ice blue eyes teared up. "Misty? What's wrong?" Crescent asked. Misty paused to wipe a tear from her eye before she answered. "I'm so sorry Crescent." Her voice cracked. "But Hutch is gone. The dog catcher got him." She buried her nose in Crescent's shoulder. "There was nothing I could do." She whispered. Crescent drew her rough tongue over her sister's ear. "It's okay Misty." She said, although her eyes were tearing up again. "We still have each other, right?" Misty sniffled and looked up at her older sister. She smiled again. "Yeah." She said. Only then did Crescent realize that they were being watched. Three dogs, a light brown saymoned, a black cocker spaniel, and a tawny gold golden retriever puppy were watching them from the back of the den. They were all teary-eyed and smiling. The saymoned walked over to them. "So sweet. I wish my siblings and I were that close." She said, wiping a tear from her green eye.  
Crescent growled and shoved Misty behind her.  
"Who are you?" She snarled. The saymoned chuckled. "No need to be alarmed young'un. I ain't gonna hurt ya. My name's Spice. And this is Maple and Sasha." She said pointing to herself, the spaniel, and the retriever in turn. Crescent smiled at them. "I'm Crescent, and this is my sister Misty." She said. Sasha raced up to the pair. She was a pretty tawny gold color, with pale gray ears, paws, and tail tip. And a white chest, underbelly, and white spots around her eyes. Her eyes were a pale lavender, and she wore a shiny gold ring in her left ear. "Hi. I'm Sasha. Are you two huskies?" She asked. Crescent nodded.  
Spice smiled. "We'll give you three some time to get to know each other. Come on Maple, let's go hunting." The spaniel nodded and followed Spice out of the den.  
Sasha turned back to Crescent and Misty. "Cool. I've always wanted to meet a husky. Are you two part of a sled dog team?" Misty shook her head. "No, but our father was."  
"Really?" Sasha said. "Who was he? Maybe I've heard of him."  
Crescent opened her mouth to answer, but Misty beat her to it. "His name's Ranger. He lead a team named the Lightning Racers." Sasha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You're... you're father was the famous Ranger!"  
Misty giggled and said, "Yeah, but we never knew he was famous." Sasha smiled.  
Crescent laughed, but then winced with pain and held her injured side. She gasped as the most intense pain she had ever felt hit her. Sasha's eyes were wide with concern. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Crescent slowly removed her paw from her side and showed Sasha her gash. Blood was seeping through her fur and dripped onto the stone floor.  
Sasha gasped. "Hang on. I've got the perfect thing." She said and raced through a tunnel at the back of the den. Crescent collapsed onto the mossy bed. Sasha came back a few minutes later with a bunch of plants and a cloth strip shoved in her jaws. She spat the plants out next to Crescent and grabbed some moss from Misty's bed. Then she walked over to a thin stream of water near the mouth of the den and wet the moss. She walked back over to Crescent and used the moss to clean the blood off Crescent's wound. After that was done, she took a long leafy plant and began to chew it up. She spat the paste onto Crescent's scratch and rubbed it in gently. "So." She started. "Where are you two from?" She asked.  
Crescent took a minute to think before she answered. "I really don't know. We've moved so much that I never really learned the names. Where are we now?" She asked.  
Sasha stopped rubbing for a second and looked up at Crescent. "Right now you're in a forest right next to a little town called Adventure Bay." 


	2. The Attack

A/N: I'm back! The rest of the story will be written like an actual episode. I didn't do it with the prolouge because it just didn't seem right. Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: Am I supposed to do one of these? Ok, well then I don't own PAW Patrol or any of it's characters Chapter 1 -  
Zuma let out a groan. He had fallen asleep during the day and hadn't been asleep all night. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 4:15 am. Great. He thought. He stood up and walked outside and over to his water bowl. He bent down to take a drink but took a moment to observe his reflection. His eyes were red and puffy from his lack of sleep and his fur looked like he had been caught in a wind storm. He bent down to his water and lapped up every drop. Maybe a walk in the forest will tire me out. Zuma thought. After a moment of deciding, Zuma got up and set off at a brisk pace twords the forest.

Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge

Zuma was farther in the forest than he had ever been before. He had thought about turning back, but he was too busy observing the scenary to worry about getting lost. Wow. I never knew how beautiful he forest was before. He thought, looking at some recently blossomed orchids. He stopped when he reached a small stream. He peered down into the crystal clear water. He watched his reflection until a fish leaped out of the water and disturbed it. He chuckled. Zuma continued to move on, but pretty soon he got a strange feeling like he was being watched. But he srugged it off and continued to explore. After a while, he got the feeling again and heard a twig snap behind him. Zuma began to tremble, but turned around to try to bravely face his enemy. "Wh-who'se thewe?" He yelled. "Show yow self." He could hear foot steps crushing the ground infront of him. The meanicing glow of yellow eyes as the figure got closer, closer, until...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Zuma leaped back and buried his muzzle in his paws, shaking. After several moments, he looked up and saw a wide eyed raccoon standing infront of him, It's head tilted to the side. Zuma sighed with releif and disbeleif and face-pawed. Oh my god, did I really just run from a raccoon? He thought. He looked at the raccoon and chuckled nervously. "Ha ha. Hey wittle guy. You kinda scawed me thewe for a second." He got up and shook himself. He turned around and found himself muzzle-to-muzzle with a red eyed coyote! Zuma's already floppy ears drooped and his eyes widened. "Oh dawg buisciuts." He squeaked and raced away, the coyote just paw-steps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that a second coyote had joined the first. His eyes widened even more and he doubled his speed, panting and his tounge lolling out. He continued to run until he found himself face to face with another enemy. A sheer rock wall. "Sewiously! A WALL?" He yowled and spun around. The coyotes were closing in on him. There was no way out. Zuma knew that this was it. Oh my god. I'm actually going to die. He thought. "Befowe I die, I just wanna say this." Zuma spoke to no one. "Chase! I was the one who bwoke yow favowite chew toy! It was just so dawn annoying! It squeaked too much! I'm sowwy!" He howled, hoping his friend could hear him. The coyotes glanced at eachother in confusion befor shrugging and continuing to advance on Zuma. Then they leaped and began to attack their prey.

Scene changer: Blank badge

Crescent walked along the bank of the stream, eyeing the water for signs of fish. She saw many minnows, and a couple of slightly larger fish, but those wouldn't satisfy her hunger. She walked for some time before she saw the broad shadow of a trout lazily swimming with the current. She set her sights on it and took her position a little ways away from where the fish was. She waited until the unsuspecting fish was right below her paws. She expertly swiped her paw into the water and scooped out the trout. It flipped and flopped but she quickly ended it's life with a bite to the neck. She looked at her prey with satisfaction. " Another day, one more peice of prey." She said and settled down to eat her meal. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into the tasty flesh, she heard a long, painful howl coming from the rock wall. "Hmm. Maybe somebody fell or somthing." She said and decided to go check it out. She buried her fish under some leaves at the base of a tree and raced towrds the rock wall. When she got there, she found two coyotes attacking a small chocolate lab, and she froze for a second. Te violent scene reminded her of her father's death. She had been helpless then, but now she could save the pup. With a growl, Crescent launched herself at the coyotes, viciously biting and clawing at them until they ran off, yelping. Crescent looked down at the small lab. He was covered in scratches and bite marks, but his worst injury was a large gash on his neck. Not only was the wound in a dangerous place, but it was bleeding fast and there was a high chance of infection setting in if not cared for soon. "I can't just leave him here." She had not just risked her pelt and saved him for nothing. Crescent let out a long sigh. Then she grabbed him by his scruff and hauled him up onto her back and started to run back to her den. As she was running she got an idea. "Maybe Sahsa will help me heal this pup." She said to her self.

Zuma's eyes opened for a second he could feel himself moving like he was running but his legs wern't moving. It took him a moment to realize he was being carried. His body stung from all is wounds and he was scared he'd slip off at any moment. He took a moment to glance at his rescuer. It was a large black figure, with powerful muscles and a lean shape. A female. She glanced at him and realized he was awake. "Just. Hold. On." She panted.  
"I'm gonna get you help." The last thing Zuma knew was that he smiled, and then all went black.  



	3. Oh No

A/N: Sorry if my last couple chapters were missing some h's. The key has been a bit sticky. Anyway time to answer the reviews!  
Guest: Thanks! I'll put some RyderXKatie in it. Please keep reviewing!  
Now for the thing you really came for, the chapter.

Chapter 2 -  
Zuma's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred, but he could tell he was in a stone cave and his body stung like he had been attacked by hornets instead of coyotes. I'm lucky to be alive. He thought. When is vision finally cleared, he saw two figures standing above him. Both were females. He recodnized one as his rescuer, but the other was new, a golden retreiver. She was also the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Zuma blushed. The retreiver smiled. "Good, you're awake." Zuma thought her voice was like honey. "My name's Sasha." She said.  
Zuma's cheeks got even redder. "Zu-zuma." He stuttered. "Call me Zuma." "Well Zuma." His rescuer inturupted. She was a black husky, with a silver belly, tail tip, ears, and paws with dark blue eyes. "You're welcome for saving your pelt back there. Could'a just let those coyotes eat ya." Her voice was not as near sweet as Sasha's, but it still seemed to charm him in a strange way. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the night sky. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Zuma said quickly, then focused his attention back on the beautiful retreiver. But she snapped him out of it. "By the way, the name's Crescent." She said, extending a paw for him to shake. He returned the gesture. "Zuma. But I guess you alweady knew that." He tried to sit up, but yelped in pain and immediately laid back down. Sasha's smile faded. "You need to rest." She said. Zuma saw Crescent slip out of the den. "I've dressed your wounds with cobwebs to stop the bleeding and goldenrod and horsetail to stop infection from setting in. And I gave you feverfew to cool you down, and poppy seeds for the pain and to help you sleep. And lavander to help with your headache." She recited every herb and remedy she had given him and he blushed. Again. "Wow. Tat's alot of herbs." He said.  
Sasha smiled. "Yeah. Well you needed that many. You were in pretty bad shape."  
"Correction. VERY bad shape." Crescent said and walked over to Zuma, holding a fish in her jaws. She dropped it next to him and smiled. "Eat it."  
Zuma glanced unsurely at the fish and then back at Crescent.  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Zuma, just taste it. It's really good."  
Taking one more glance at Crescent, Zuma gulped and slowly took a tiny bite of the fish. He chewed it slowly and let the salty flavor seep onto his tounge. "Mmm. This is good!" Zuma yipped and then took a large bite of the fish.  
Crescent chuckled. "Funny how that works out isn't it?" She winked at Zuma. He swallowed and gave her a cheesy toothy smile. She growled and cuffed him over the ears playfully. He stood up and leaped at her and they eneded up touching noses. They both erupted into laughter. "You know what Zuma?" Crescent said in between laughs. "I think you and I are going to be great friends." Then she punched him on the shoulder playfully.  
"Me too." Zuma said and returned the gesture. "Ahem." Zuma and Crescent looked over and saw Sasha sitting a few pawsteps away with an annoyed look on her face. "If you two are quite finished, it's time for Zuma to take his meds again." She growled. Crescent smirked. "Yes, O Mighty Paramedic, you know all." Crescent said sarcastically fake bowing. Sahsa rolled her eyes and turned to Zuma. "And you. How many times do I gotta say it?" She hissed. "You have to rest! Or else you'll never get better! You don't wanna be stuck with me forever do ya?" She yowled. Zuma hung his head and lowly muttered "No."  
"Good. Now lay down before I give you more wounds to worry about." Zuma obeyed and ate the herbs Sasha gave him without complaint. Sasha shook her golden pelt. "I need a break. I'm gonna go hunt. I'll be back later." She said and stalked out of the den.

Scene Changer: Chase's Badge

"ZUMA! ZUUMAHHH!" Chase yowled. He had awoken that morning to find Zumas puphouse empty and his scent leading towrds the forest. He had immediately alerted Ryder and he had called the rest of the paw patrol to help. He had also contacted Katie, just in case he had any injuries when they found him. They were now in the middle of the forest. Chase with his nose to the ground trying to track Zuma. It had rained earlier, which made it even harder to distinguish his scent from all the other forest scents. But he had managed to pick it up. Ryder walked ahead of the other pups who were all desperatly calling Zuma's name, and went up to Chase. "Do you still have it?" He asked his voice shaking. Chase inhaled deeply before answering. "Yes, but it's getting fainter. I also pick up the scent of a raccoon and..."  
His eyes widened in horror.  
"What?" Ryder asked. Chase didn't answer. He just stayed still with his scared eyeds focused straight ahead. "Chase? Answer me. What is it?" Ryder asked again. Chase finally choked it out. "Coy-coyotes." He stuttered. Then turned to look Ryder strait in the eye. "Zuma was attacked by coyotes."

A/N: Sorry if this one was a little short. The next one will be longer. 


	4. I Promise

A/N: Hey again. Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy. Just know that I'm not giving up on this story. If you wanna see what Crescent, Hutch, and Misty look like, visit my DA page. I'm Sianiiwolf03 on there. Time to answer the reviews!  
Guest 1: Sorry about the long wait! I'll try to update more often.  
Guest 2: Thanks! But Everest isn't going to be in this story. She'll be in my next one about Crescent though.  
Guest 3: Like I said, Everest isn't in this story. But I'll try to put some MarshallXEverest in my next one. Please keep reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Chapter 3 Ryder was frozen. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Chase just waited for his leader to speak. After a few minutes, Ryder was somehow snapped out of his trance. "Wh-what do you mean coyotes?" He stuttered. Chase didn't relpy. He just shook his head and tucked his tail between his legs. He could feel himself tearing up. Ryder wiped a tear from his eye. "Come on, buddy. Let's go tell them." He whispered and stood up. Chase followed Ryder slowly back to the others. Katie and Skye looked up and saw the two sulking back towrds the group and they rushed over to meet them. "Did you find anything?" The girls shouted at once. Ryder looked up at Katie and shook his head. Chase looked up at them. "W-we found his scent, and his blood, overlapping with a coyote's. He must have been chased over to the wall. Then they attacked." He whimpered and collapsed onto his belly. The girls could feel their eyes filling. Skye walked over to Chase and scooped him up into a hug, which he gladly accepted. Katie did the same to Ryder. "It's okay. We'll find him." Katie reassured. He smiled and blushed. When Skye finally let go of him, Chase sat up. "I'm gonna go double check." He told Ryder, who nodded. Skye looked up at him with a determination in her gaze. "I'm coming with you. Between your nose and my wings, we should be able to find Zuma." Chase nodded, and they headed towrds the cliff. Chase had his nose to the ground the entire walk over there. When they arrived at the wall, Chase continued to sniff around. "Skye. Go fly around and see if you can spot Zuma. He couldn't have gone far. And with those injuries, he won't last long on is own." Skye nodded. "Arf! Wings!" She yipped and took off. She flew over the top of the forest and used her magnifying goggles to look for any sign of him. But she found none. She was about to fly back to Chase when her tag lit up.  
"Skye! I found somthing! Come back quick!" It was Chase yelling through the intercom on his tag. "Coming Chase! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye yowled and quickly flew back to her crush. When she got there, She saw that Ryder, Katie, and the rest of the pups were there. Chase was yelling somthing at them excitedly. "What's going on? What'd you find Chase?" She asked apon landing. Case turned to her, his tail wagging.  
"Okay so, I found his scent at the foot of the cliff. It smelled like he was unconscience, not dead. And near his scent, there was the blood of the coyotes that attacked him and the scent of another pup! I could smell the scent of that pup carrying him into the forest! It was a husky-wolf. A female. She saved him! I've heard that there are strays in there." He pointed his tail at the forest. "And that they can use plants to heal other animals like the vet. What if she was one of them! He's not dead Skye! He's not dead!" Chase jumped in the air and attempted to do one of Skye's signature backflips, but ended up on his belly. Skye giggled and helped him up. Chase shook his pelt. Then he turned to Ryder. "But what if she doesn't bring him back?" He asked wide-eyed. Ryder just shrugged. "I don't know Chase. The important thing is he's alive. But I'll tell you what, if he's not back within a week, we'll go out and search for him. But until then, we'll just have to wait and see."

Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge

Crescent and Zuma sat in akward silence after Sasha left, occaisionally stealing glances at each other or stretching. After a while, Crescent attempted to make some conversation again.  
"So Zuma," She started. "Where are you from?" Zuma wasn't surprised by the question. He knew it would have to come up at some point. But he was kind of embarrassed to tell this street-smart husky that he was a small town superhero. "Well, I um..." He said. The chuckled nervously.  
Crescent raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" She said.  
"I, um, well, you see.." He stalled trying to think of a reasonable explanation. He rubbed the back of his head.  
Crescent settled down beside him. "C'mon Zuma. Just tell me." Zuma decided to just blurt it all out. "I'm pawt of this weally cool gwoup of dawgs called the PAW Patwol and we save people all over Adventere Bay and I'm their water wescue pup and we wive at dis super tall building called Te Lookout and I tink one of dem named Mengo wikes me but I'm not sure but I don't like her that much I'm more into Sasha and..." He broke off in a series of gasps and huffs. "Woah! Zuma calm down! I could barely hear a word you said!" Crescent said. "You don't happen to have a pwant for showtness of bweath do you?" Zuma asked between gasps. Crescent smiled and walked over to a tunnel in the back of the den. She came back a few minutes later with a long green plant clamped in her jaws, and a coconut shell on her back. She dropped the plant next to him and set the coconut shell next to the plant. Inside was some sticky golden liquid. Zuma reconized the sweet smell.  
"Honey." He said. Crescent nodded. "But why honey?" He asked. Crescent ripped part of the stem off the plant and gave it to Zuma. "Eat it." She instructed. Zuma chewed the plant. It was bitter and salty. He made a face but reluctantly swallowed the bit of plant. He could still taste the nasty flavor all the way down. "Yuck! That's disgusting!" He wined. Crescent smiled warmly. "Now you see why I brought the honey." She dipped the bitter tasting plant into the sweet liquid and handed it to Zuma. "Try it now and see what you think." She said. Zuma cautiously put the plant in his mouth and chewed it slowly. The honey disguised the natural flavor of the plant. He could only taste the sweetness. He swallowed and turned to Crescent.  
"Better now?" She asked. He nodded. "So, while you were blurting out that jumble of yowls and gasps, it sounded like you said you were into Sasha." She sat down aand smiled at him. Zuma's cheeks got as red as Marshall's fire truck. She knew She knew! While, I kinda told her. Zuma thought. Crescent erupted into laughter. "It's okay dude." She said in between laughs. "Your secret's safe with me." At that moment, Sasha walked back into the den. "What's this I hear about a secret?" She asked. She had three rabbits crammed in her jaws. She spat them out onto the floor. "Dinner." She explained swiftly and invited them over with a swing of her head. Crescent and Zuma raced over eagrly and tore into their rabbits. Sasha rolled her eyes and began to eat hers as well. Crescent stopped eating and turned to Zuma. "So where did you say you were from again?" She asked. Sasha stopped eating as well. "Yeah, Zuma. Where you from?" She asked, looking interested. Zuma looked up at them and blushed. "I don't know if you know what we awe, or have even hewd of us, but I'm pawt of a gwoup of dawgs called the PAW Patrol. We help people all over Adventure Bay." Crescent and Sasha looked at each other, then back at Zuma. "Well, we mostly stay in the forest, we've never heard of you. But you sound pretty important. With this city not having a fire department, hospital, or police department, you and your team might be the only hope they have left." Sasha said and took another bite of her rabbit. Zuma's cheeks got even redder as Sasha mentioned his importance. Yes! She thinks I'm important! She thinks I'm important! And she's right. Zuma thought. We are important. The PAW Patrol can save anyone and fix any problem! Wait til I tell em'! Wait a minute. Zuma's eyes widened. "DA TEAM!" He shouted. "Oh my gosh! Dey gotta be so worried about me! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do!" He screamed running around in circles. Sasha and Crescent looked at each other again, then back at a panicking Zuma. "Woah Zuma! Relax!" Crescent shouted and tackled Zuma. The two rolled around together for a minute before Crescent pinned him down. But he was still panicing. "Sasha! Paper bag!" Crescent shouted. Sasha nodded and grabbed the one that she kept near her herb stock just in case someone was having a panic attack. Crescent grabbed it from Sahsa and placed it over the lab's muzzle. "Just breathe. Breathe." She soothed as Zuma's breath slowed. "Sowwy. I just don't know wat to do." Zuma said and started to cry. Crescent got off of him and helped him to his paws. She nuzzled him comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay Zuma. As soon as your better, I'll take you back home."  
Zuma wiped the tears form his eyes and blinked hopefully at her. "You pwomise?" He asked and sniffled.  
Crescent smiled at him. "I promise."

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Please review! 


	5. Play Time

A/N: Back again. Review time!

Guest 1: Thank you! I try.  
Guest 2: Thanks! Reviews like that make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. If I did, they'd be my own personal army of cuteness and death. All my enimies beware!

Chapter 5 -  
After discovering the good news, Chase and the others head back to The Lookout. They're all still scared for Zuma, but mostly happy that he's alive. When they got back, all the pups went out to play while Ryder played some games on his pup pad. There were unexpectedly no missions that day and at 6:00 Ryder went out with a bag of kibble to feed the pups. " Pups! Dinner time!" Ryder shouted. Immediately, all the pups looked up from their game and rushed over. But Rocky followed more slowly. His head low and his tail dragging on the ground. Marshall noticed his friend's position and rushed back over to him. "Come on Rocky!" He yelped, crouching low in a playful position with his tail wagging. "You're gonna miss dinner!" Rocky just glanced up at him and whimpered. Marshall sat up and tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong?" He asked. Rocky sighed and sat up. "I miss Zuma." He confessed. "I mean, what if Chase was wrong? What if Zuma wasn't rescued? What if he was EATEN! What if-." He was cut off by Marshall placing his paw over the mixed breed's mouth. Marshall turned to Rocky and locked his gaze with his. For once in his life, Marshall looked serious. "Stop thinking like that Rocky. Right now." He growled. "Zuma isn't dead. All the strays we've met that come from that forest are healers. And the bad ones we've always chased out." Then his gaze softened. "Tell me this, if someone was going to eat or kill Zuma, why not just do it on the spot? Why would they waste that time and energy carrying him farthur into the forest if they were going to harm him?" He took his paw away from Rocky's mouth. Rocky looked up at Marshall and smiled at him. "Thanks Marshall." He said. Marshall smiled back.  
"Your welcome. Now, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Rocky nodded, his tail beginning to wag again.  
"Let's go! Race ya!" He yipped and too off.  
Marshall growled. "No fair! You go a head start!" He yowled and took off after his friend.

Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge

The next morning, Zuma awoke to find Crescent and Sasha still asleep. He g=slowly got up and stretced before heading over to the stream in the den o get some water. He bent his head down but went to far and sucked water up his nose. Then he erupted into a sneezing fest. His loud sneezing had roused Sasha. "Zuma?" She asked. Then yawned. She got up and stretched as well. "What are you doin' up so early?" She asked walking over to him. "Couldn't sweep." He said. Sasha smiled at him. "Well, as long as your up, I might as well give you your meds." She said, walking over to the tunnel at thee back of the den where she kept her herb store. She came back after a few minutes with a bunch of plants and a honey-filled coconut shell. She dropped it next to him and dunked them all in the honey before laying them down on a palm frond she'd brought out. He quickly gulped them up. "How ya feeling?" She asked him after he ate the plants. "Better. But I still have a massive headache and my thwoat huwts a bit." He said and coughed. Sasha nuged the coconut shell closer to him. "Here. Drink the rest of this, it'll help your throat." He nodded and began to lap up the honey. Meanwhile, Crescent had woken up and was sneaking up behind Zuma, motioning for Sasha to keep quiet. Sasha winked at Crescent and she creeped closer. When she was right behind him she tapped him on the shoulder. "BOO!" She growled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuma screamed and spun around. He quickly grabbed the sticky coconut shell and threw it at Crescent before he could recodnize her. "Hey! Zuma! What gives?" She asked, the shell face down on her head, the golden sticky liquid dripping down her face. Zuma looked at her and sighed with releif. "Oh, Cwescent. It's just you." Zuma breathed. Then he giggled nervously. "Sowwy about that." He cuckled. Sasha was laughing her tail off. "Wow Crescent." She said between laughs. "That coconut shell looks good on you. The honey really brings out your eyes." She said, sitting up and batting her eyelashes. Crescent glared at the pair for a minute, but then the three erupted into laughter. Crescent shook off the shell. "Well, thanks to this honey, I gotta go rinse off in the river. Wanna come Zuma? You said your a water rescue pup." She invited him. Zuma glanced at Sasha. She looked unsure. "Do you think your well enough to go?" She asked. Zuma nodded. After a moment's hesitation, Sasha nodded. "Okay. But if you start to get too cold or tired, get out of the water okay?" Zuma nodded. "Good. And try to bring back some food well your at it. I'm starving." Sasha rubbed her belly as it growled. Crescent nodded. "Will do. Come on Zuma. Let's see how fast you can run." Her eyes sparkled mischiviously. Zuma ran over to her. "Aw yeah. Prepare to eat my dust husky." He snarled.  
Crescent rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that coco." She teased. He growled playfully at her.  
"Alright. On three." Crescent said. "One."  
"Two."  
"THREE!" Crescent yowled and took off, Zuma just a pawstep behind her. They were neck-and-neck, leaping over boulders and dodging trees. Zuma had never felt so free in his life. Crescent glanced at him her tounge lolling out. "Bet you can't go faster!" She challanged. "I bet I can!" He yowled and picked up speed. "Try beating me now!" He howled and looked over his shoulder. But Crescent was no where to be seen. "Cwescent?" He yelped.  
"Up here coco!" She yowled. Zuma looked ahead of him and his mouth dropped open. She was ten fox-lengths ahead of him!  
"Come on! You can do it!" She howled at him.  
Zuma narrowed his eyes in detirmination and doubled his speed, detirmined to stay tied with the husky. He manage to catch up with her and she nodded in approval. "Do you trust me?" She asked. Zuma nodded.  
"Good than when I say jump, close your eyes, hold your breath, and jump."  
Zuma nodded and they continued to race forward through the trees. "Alright. JUMP!" Crescent shouted. Zuma squesed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and leaped. He heard a loud splash and felt his body hit the water. The warm water soaked through his fur and warmed his skin. He felt his rear bump the bottom of the river and he swam back up to the surface, taking a large berath as he got there. He saw Crescent dog paddling over to him. "Glad you trusted me?" She asked. He giggled and nodded. The two played in the river for hours. Splashing each other, having races, and playing Marco Polo. Crescent looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. She turned to Zuma. "We better hurry up and hunt before we head back." She said. Zuma nodded in agreement. "Well, Except, I, um, don't exactly know how to hunt." He said.  
Crescent smiled. "That's okay. I can teach you how to fish." Then she crawled onto the bank and beconed him over with a swipe of her tail. He climbed up and sat beside her. "Alright. The first things first is to find a spot where there are lots of fish. There's a spot right up ahead. Come on." She said and took off. Zuma followed. They stopped at a spot about 100 fox-lengths up-river and settled down. "Alright. Time for step two. Look for the shadows of the fish under the water. Aim for the larger ones. The bigger the shadow, the bigger the fish." Zuma nodded and turned his attention to the water. He spotted mayy small shadows and after a few minutes, a larger one. "I found one." He whispered so he didn't scare it off. Crescent eyed the shadow and nodded. "That's a trout. Now. You wait untill it comes close to your paws. Don't let your shadow fall on the water. Aim for where it will be, not for where it is. When yourr ready to catch it. Scoop your paw through the water and dump it on the ground. Then you bite it's neck and eat it." She explained quietly. Zuma nodded and watched the shadow. He waited until it was right below is paws and then he scooped up te fish and dumped it on the bank. It bounced and flipped but Zuma quickly pounced on it and ended it's life with a bite to the neck. He smiled in satisfaction and wagged his tail. "I caught it! I caught it!" He yipped. Crescent smiled. "Yeah. Ready to catch some more?" Zuma leaped up. "Of course!"

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol symbol

Zuma and Crescent walked back into the den, their jaws crammed full of fish. Zuma was very proud of himself. He had caught so much fish! Sasha came out of the tunnel that lead to her herb store. Her eyes widened at the sight of all te fish. "Your back!" She yelped. Crescent set down her catch. "Yep! And guess what? Zuma here caught all that himself." She pointed at Zuma's catch with her tail. Zuma set down is catch and puffed out his chest, his tail wagging proudly. Sasha smiled warmly. "Great job you two. Now we feast!" The three all settled down around the fish, each grabbed a fish and tore into it. Zuma and Crescent started telling Sasha about their day and all the fun they had. When they were finished, Sasha looked at Zuma. "I take it your feeling better?" She asked. Zuma nodded. "Good. Then tomarrow Crescent can take you home. I'll give her some herbs to take with you for your head and throat." Then she turned to Crescent. "You'll have to stay with him for a few days though until he's completely better."  
Crescent nodded and turned to Zuma. "So what'dya say Zuma? You ready to go home?"  
Zuma wagged his tail. "Yeah. But I'm gonna miss you Sasha." He then walked over and hugged her. Sasha didn't know how to react at first, but then blushed and hugged him back. When she looked at Crescent, her mouth was hanging open. Sasha rolled her eyes.  
"I'll miss you too." She said to Zuma. "But you can always come visit me." They released each other. Zuma looked up at her. "You mean it?" He asked. Sasha smiled. "Of course I do. Now let's get some sleep." Then she yawned. "I'm tired."  
The three buried the remaining fish outside of the den and settled down to sleep.  
"Night Crescent. Night Zuma." Sasha said sleepily.  
"Night Sasha. Nigt Zuma." Crescent yawned.  
"Night Cwescent. Night Sasha." Zuma said then fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Just by the way, Crescent IS a husky-wolf. Zuma just doesn't know that yet. This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Going Home

A/N: I'm back again! I'm planning on writing another multi-chapter story after this but I don't know what fandom to write it on so I decided to let you guys choose! Should I write one on Alpha and Omega, Warriors, Wolves of the Beyond, or Lion King? Please tell me in your review! Now time to answer them.

RJW82835: Thank you! I love that people like my stories. Please keep reviewing!  
Guest: Thank you! Yeah, I like it too. Please keep reviewing!

And now I'll let Crescent do the disclaimer

Crescent: Sianii does not own any of the PAW Patrol members except for me, Sasha, Hutch, Misty, Spice, Maple, Ranger, and those mange bags called german shepherds.

And now the chapter

Chapter 6-

Pale dawn light flickered through the curtian of moss covering the enterance to Sasha's den, awaking Zuma. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching each of his legs in turn. He looked over at his two compainions who were still fast asleep. Zuma smiled at them. Even though they had just met only a couple days ago, he felt like he had known them all his life. Zuma almost wanted to stay with them instead of going home. But he knew he was needed at The Lookout, and that he would miss his friends too much. With a regretful sigh, he walked over to wake Crescent. He gently shook her shoulder. "Cwescent. Cwescent. Come on, you said you would take me home today, wemember?" He whispered. Crescent groaned and rolled over. Then she opened her eyes and yawned. "Morning already?" She said with a light chuckle and raised herself to her paws. She looked over at Sasha, who was still sleeping peacefully, and stretched. Crescent looked over at Zuma and saw that he was staring at Sasha with a loving look in his eyes. His tail was wagging so fast that the breeze coming from it distirbed a leaf a fox-length away. Crescent smiled at him. "You truly like her, don't you?" She said, walking over to sit next to him. He smiled warmly at Sasha. "I do." He replied. "She's just so pewfect. I love hew sawcasim, I love hew laugh, I love hew smile." Than he looked at Crescent. "Do you think she likes me?" Crescent just shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe." Zuma hung his head and let out a long sigh. "I hope so."  
Crescent nudges his shoulder with her own. "Hey, it's okay. You'll find out eventually." Zuma just sighed. "Crescent smiled at him. "Why don't we wake her up so you can say goodbye? Then I can take you home." She said. Zuma reluctantly nodded and walked closer to Sasha. He nuged the side of her face gently with his nose. "Sasha. Sasha, wake up." He whispered. Sasha's pretty lavander eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Zuma. "Morning." She said and got up. "So. Today's the day." She looked at Zuma. "I'm gonna miss you Z." She said. Zuma blushed at the nickname. "I'll miss you too." Then Sasha scooped him up into a hug, which he gladly accepted. The pair broke away, blushing and smiling at each other. Crescent cleared her throat. "If you two are done, we gotta get going." She said impatiently. Sasha's blush deepened.  
"Oh, right." She said and raced down the tunnel that led to her herb store. She came back a few minutes later with a bunch of plants all neatly wrapped up in a huge leaf. She sat the bundle down next to Crescent. "Zuma needs one of each of these plants twice daily for a week. One dose in the morning, and one before he goes to sleep. In here there's poppy seeds, lavander, feverfew, horsetail, goldenrod, and coconut shells filled with honey. You know which one's which right?" Sasha asked. Crescent nodded. "Good. Now why don't you go dig up some of those fish, and we'll have breakfast together before you leave. Zuma nodded and he and Crescent headed out of the den.

Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge

Rocky sat underneath a tree, his nose buried in a book he was reading. Warriors: SkyClan's Destiny. (A/N: Great book btw) But he could'nt manage to concintrate on it. He had been reading for an hour and a half and was only on page twelve! Rocky sighed and put down his book. I'm just so worried about Zuma. He thought. Things had been a bit quieter around The Lookout after Zuma was attacked. Rocky looked over to at his friends. They all looked pretty bored. Marsall and Chase were sliding a rock back and forth to each other, Rubble was sleeping, and Skye was pawing lazily at a beetle in the grass. There had been no emergancies in the last few days, which was odd. There was usually a mission every day. Rocky got up and stretched his paws. Then he began to pace around the tree, trying to think of somthing to do. Then he got the perfect idea. I'll go and see if Zuma's coming back yet! He thought. But I shouldn't go alone. Then he walked over to Skye. "Hey Skye." He whispered. "I'm gonna go to the forest and see if Zuma's coming back. Wanna come?" Skye looked up at him, her tail wagging. "Of course I do!" She yipped and jumped up. "So when are we going?" She asked. "Now, if that's okay?" Rocky said. Skye nodded and the two quietly raced off towrds the forest.

Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge

After breakfast, Crescent and Zuma set off on their long walk back to The Lookout. They had been walking for about an hour when Zuma's stomache growled. Crescent perked her ears. "Hungry?" She asked him. "He he. Yeah." Zuma said and sniffed the air. He smiled at the new scent. "I smell wabbits." He whispered. "That way." He pointed with his tail towrds a flat area that was thick with rass. Crescent nodded and whispered to him. "You go left, I'll go right and we'll trap them in the middle." She said. Zuma nodded and began to circle the rabbits. Making sure he crouched low enough that the rabbits couldn't see his dark brown fur. He caught a glimpse of Crescent's night-black fur as she stalked around, but then lost sight of her completely. He could only trust she knew what to do. He continued to creep around them until he was only pawsteps away. He could see Crescent crouching in the grass a few fox-lengths away. She nodded to him, and they pounced on each of the rabbits, killing them before they could even squeal. Crescent picked up her rabbit, smiling at Zuma. She tossed her head in the direction of a shady patch of grass between two trees and headed towords it. Zuma grabbed his rabbit and followed her. They sat down and tore into their prey. Crescent looked up, her muzzle red. "Great catch coco." She said teasingly. He chuckled. "You wern't so bad yowrself, husky." He said.  
Crescent smiled. After they finished eating, the pair set off again. They eventually came to the edge of the tree line. Crescent stepped back. "You lead now. I don't know where we're going. Zuma nodded.  
"Just follow me." He said and took off. Crescent rolled her eyes and followed him.

Scene Changer: Skye's badge

Skye and Rocky were heading towrds the forest. They had been able to run about half way there, but had gotten tired and had slowed to a walk. Rocky attempted to start a conversation. "I can't beleive the others havn't noticed wer're gone yet." He said, turning to her.  
"Yeah, I know. They're probably just to busy being bored."  
Rocky nodded in agreement.  
They continued to walk in silence for a while, until Skye caught sight of two figures running tword her and Rocky. She nuged him on the shoulder. "Uh, Rocky. Is that who I think it is?" She said excitedly as the shapes got closer. Rocky looked up and narrowed hie eyes to get a better view. He broke off into a huge smile. "Skye! It's Zuma! It's Zuma!" He howled. Skye smiled and howled in delight.  
"Zuma! Zuma! Over here!" She yowled, doing a backflip.  
Zuma seemed to notice them, becuse he howled and raced directly at them. Then Rocky noticed another pup behind him. "Hey, Skye. There's another pup behind him!" Skye either didn't hear im, or she wasn't interested, because she just continued to howl to Zuma. When he reached them, Zuma leaped onto Skye and Rocky, pulling them into a hug. "Skye! Wocky! I missed you guys!" He yowled. Skye and Rocky hugged him back. "We missed you too." Skye said. The three released each other. Zuma stepped back to stand beside Crescent.  
Skye looked at her curiously. "Who's this?" She asked.  
Zuma looked at her. "This is Cwescent. Cwescent, Skye and Wocky. Skye and Wocky, Cwescent." He said pointing to each one of them in turn. Crescent walked over to Skye. "Name's Crescent. Nice to meet ya." She said, extending a paw for her to shake. Skye returned the gesture. "I'm Skye, Zuma's team mate." She said. Crescent nodded and turned to Rocky.

Rocky's POV I sat and watched her as she introduced herself to Skye. I was so wrapped up in her beauty that I didn't even notice when she turned to me. I could feel my face turning red. She was so stunning. Her silky black fur, her well muscled shoulders, her sparkling dark blue eyes. I felt like I would melt. My tail was thumping aginst the ground so hard it sounded like a drum circle. My ears drooped and my tounge lolled out, saliva dripping down and landing on the grassy ground. I felt her nudge my shoulder, and was snapped out of my trance.

Regular POV Crescent nudged Rocky's shoulder for the fourth time, she was starting to get worried. "Hello? Earth to Rocky?" She said in his ear. She looked at Zuma and Skye. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. They just shrugged. Finally, after some time, Rocky seemed to be brought back down to Earth. "Oh, uh, I'm Rocky." He stuttered. Skye and Zuma chuckled and he glared at them. She looked at Rocky like he was nuts. "Crescent." She said. "I'm the one that rescued Zuma. Now I have to go home with him to make sure he's healed well enough."  
"Well, we'd be happy to take you back with us." Skye said.  
"Crescent nodded. "Thanks. Let's go. We can talk on the way." She dipped her head to Rocky. "You wanna lead?" She asked. He just nodded and the four pups headed back towrds the Lookout.  



	7. Talking

A/N: Hey again. I had some free time so I decided to update! So yeah. In this chapter, you'll learn a little more about Crescent's past and why she never told Zuma that she was part wolf. It'l mostly be in Rocky's point of view. I still havn't decided what to write my next story about yet. But I think I might have some idea...  
Anyways, time to answer the reviews!  
RJW82835: Don't worry, you will eventually. PLEASE keep reviewing!  
Guest 1: Yes. I will eventually. This is just the first story in my fanon timeline. So yeah. Expect more after this story. Guest 2: Thank you! Will do!  
VIZLASDABOMB: You have to type it somewhere else first. After it's done, click on your username in orange letters at the top right corner of the page. Then you click publish, then DOC Manager, then submit your file. When that's done, you click publish again and click new story. then you fill out the name, summary, and all that good stuff and choose your document. Then you click publish. Hope I helped!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. Just the characters you've never heard about before you laid eyes on this story.

Chapter 6-

Rocky's POV

I walked ahead of the others listening to them talk as I lead the way back towrds The Lookout. My head was down and my tail dragged on the ground behind me. All I could think about was how amazing Crescent was. And how I made myself look like a fool infront of her. I let out a long sigh. I tried to push her from my mind, but the image of her sparkling blue eyes kept slipping back in. I was so focused on thinking about her that I ran muzzle-first into a tree. "Ouch!" I yelp and fall back onto my butt, rubbing my sore nose. Crescent trotts up to me, giggling. "I see you've found a tree." She cuckled. "You okay?" She helps me up, and I try to play it cool.  
"He he. Yeah. This is my uh, marker that I left a scratch on to uh, mark our path." I say nervously. Crescent eyed the tree. "I don't see any scratch marks." She said and raised an eye brow at me. I laugh stupidly. "Well uh, I um, hey look over there! It's a rainbow colored beetle!" I shout. When she turns to look for it, I quickly score my claws down the rough bark. "There's no..." She starts but I cut her off. "There, see?" I say pointing to my claw marks. She steps back towrds Zuma and Skye. "Well, okay I guess?" She says and walks back to them. I face-paw. How can I be so stupid? I think. I'm usually not clumsy, but my crush on Crescent has basically changed my whole personality. Zuma walks up to me. "Way ta pway it cool Wocky." He whispers loudly. I glare at him. "Mind your own buisness Zuma." I snarl and spin around, walking towards the tree. I plop down and rest my head on my paws. Zuma walks over to me, chuckling. "Chill it dude. I was just kidding." He said, sitting down beside me. I sigh. "Sorry. I'm just so worried that I'll screw up big time and drive her away." He looks down at me and smiles. "Dude. I know how you feel. While I was away. I fell for an amazing golden retreiver named Sasha. She's the one who healed me other than Cwescent." I look up at him. My flattened ears perking up. "Really?" I ask. He nods.  
"Yeah. She was so awesome. She was sawcastic, sassy, and amazingly genewous." His eyes got a loving look in them for a second, but he shook his head and it was gone. "Anyway, she was gweat. But I had to ignowe my feelings and get on with my life. So I could go back home." He said and stood up. "She's leaving dude. But you might as well get to know her well you got the chance." I stood up and gazed at her, laughing and talking with Skye.  
"I hope so."

Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge

Marshall caught the stone Chase was flinging towrds him and sighed. "I'm so bored." He said. Chase looked back at him. "Me to. I feel like I've been sitting here for ages." He hung his head and sighed. Marshall eyed the yard. He caught sight of Rubble sleeping a few feet away from them, but couldn't see Rocky or Skye anywhere. He turned to Chase. "Any idea where Rocky and Skye went?" He asked. Chase shook his head. "They probably just went inside." He said. Marshall shook his head.  
"I never saw them go inside." Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go check." He said and trotted over to where Rocky had been laying, his nose to the ground. Marshall followed him. Chase started sniffing around the tree. The scent trail eventually led him to the edge of the yard. His eyes widened and his ears flopped aginst his head. He turned around and walked back towards Marshall. "I found his scent, and Skye's, leading away from The Lookout. It seemed like they were heading towrds the forest." He laid down. "I think they might have gone to look for Zuma." Marshall nodded. "Probably. We should call them to make sure they're okay." He said.  
Chase nodded and activated his pup tag. "Skye? Rocky? Come in. It's Chase." He said. After a moment, his tag lit up. "Chase? It's Rocky. We're fine." Rocky's voice said at the other end of the line.  
Marshall sighed with releif and activated his pup tag to join in on the conversation. "Rocky! Skye! Where are you guys? We never saw you leave."  
"We, uh. Kinda snuck off while you guys were playing with that rock." Came Skye's voice.  
Chase sighed with pure releif and wagged his tail. "Where are you?" He asked. "We're heading home right now. We're about half way between the treeline and The Lookout." Rocky said. "And we have good news. We found Zuma! And a new pup!" He howled on the other end of the line. Marshall shook his head to clear it. "Your kidding?" He said with disbeleif.  
"No, it's true. I'll prove it." Rocky said. Chase and Marshall's tags lit up.  
"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" Zuma said.  
"Zuma! I'm so glad your safe!" Mashall and Chase exclaimed at once. Then they broke off laughing. "Where have you been? Are you okay? What was the forest like?" Marshall began firing questions at Zuma. Zuma just chuckled. "We'll talk mowe when I get home. Get Wubble and Wyder and well them I'm coming home. " He said. Chase and Marshall nodded. "Will do. Chase out." Chase said and turned off his tag. Chase and Marshall wagged their tails and howled. "Come on! Let's go tell them!" Marshall shouted. Chase nodded and the pair raced off.

Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge

Rocky's POV

After my talk with Marshall and Chase, we set off again. I lag behind a bit so I can think. I think about how it's ridiculous for me to feel this way about Crescent when I just met her today. I think about how horrible it will be when she leaves, and I think about how I'm going to be able to talk to her without looking like an idiot. I let out a long sigh and tuck my tail between my hind legs. Zuma walks back to me. "Come on dude! Cwescent's gonna tell us about her."  
I look up. "Why?" I ask.  
"Because I kept pestewing hew about it." He answered simply. I roll my eyes and follow him back to Crescent and Skye. I skip up to walk beside Crescent. She smiles at me. "Hey Rocky. Finally decide to come outta your slump?" She asked teasingly and winked at me. I blush. "He he. Yeah, I guess." I reply akwardly, rubbing my leg. She nudges me with her shoulder. "Rocky. You don't have to be so nervous around me. It's not like I'm gonna eat you or somthing." She said.  
I look down at my paws. "I know. Sorry." I reply. She bumps my face with her nose. "Come on. Perk up sunsine." She said. I can't help but smile. "Thanks Crescent." I say quietly. She smiled, then stood up straighter and puffed out her chest. "Alright puppies! Who's ready for a story!" She yowled in a fake regal voice. I chuckle. Zuma stands on her left side, and Skye stands beside me on her right. Crescent eyes the group as they walk. "Now. What'd ya wanna hear about?" She said. "You were gonna tell us about you." Skye reminded her impatiently. Crescent giggled. "Oh, right. Well, so you house pups wanna hear the story of yours truely." She said, placing her paw on her chest.  
The three of us nodd eagerly. "Alright, well. It's not very interesting. At least not as interesting as rescuing the citizens of your noble city every day." She said and winked at me. And I blush. Again. Zuma rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Enough with the sappy stuff. Tell us the stowy." He pressed.  
Crescent smiled. "Okay. Well. I was born to two strays. Shayla and Ranger. Ranger was the leader of a famous sled dog team called The Lightning Racers. Don't know if you guys have ever heard of it." Zuma, Skye and I shake our heads. Crescent shrugged. "Anyway. My father was one of the most well-known sled dogs in history. Until he met my mother." She broke off with her voice cracking. She cleared her throat and tried again. "My mother, well, she was a different story. She was mean, vicious, and selfish. Willing to kill to get what she wanted. She was horrible. I was born into a litter of three. I'm the oldest. I had a yonger brother Hutch. And a younger sister named Misty. She died giving birth us and we lived with my father for the first six months of my life. We did alright. Eating food out of trash cans and moving from town-to-town every few days. Until the day we ran into a group of german shepherds. They demanded our food stash that had taken us three days to find. When my father refused, they attacked. That's how I got this." She paused and touched the slice in her left ear. "Darn shepherd picked me up by my ear. And it didn't end well as you can see." Skye and Zuma gasped. Then Crescent continued. "The shepherds, well, they won. They killed Ranger and nearly got me too. But luckily Hutch, Misty and I were able to escape. I ran and ran until I slammed into what I later leaned was a tree, and passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in a stone den, my head spinning and laying on a warm bed of moss. That's when I figured out that Misty was there too. But Hutch had been captured by the dog catcher." She snapped her jaws as she snarled the last two words. "If I ever run into that mange-pelt again, I'll happily kill him." She growled then shook her head and continued. "We cried and hugged. It was so hard. Loosing our father and brother in less than an hour." She broke off again and shut her eyes. Salty tears leaked out of them and dripped down her face. It made me feel horrible seeing her like this. Even though my common sense tells me otherwise, I lick the tears off her face. "It's okay Crescent." I soothe her. She sniffles and burries her muzzle in my fur for comfort. My eyes widen and I wrap my front paws around her. Letting her sob into my fur. Zuma and Skye stare at me, their mouthes hanging open. I can't beleive it either, but I focous on calming Crescent down. I draw my tongue over her ear. She looks up at me and smiles. "Thanks Rocky." She says and regains her self-control. Crescent sat up. Akwardly brushing away her tears and blushing. "Anyways." She said quickly. "That's were I met Sasha, her mother, Spice, and her adopted sister Maple. They healed me and Misty and Sasha and I became friends. She told us that we were in Adventure Bay. After that, my sis and I set out to find Hutch. It took awhile, but we eventually found him. He'd completely changed. He was like a smaller version of our mother. He told us to go away and that he never wanted to see us again. It was heart breaking. But we still stayed around his house for a few weeks to see if he would change his mind. Well he didn't. When we finally realized it was a lost cause, Misty and I decided to leave for the next town in the morning. When we were about to leave, Misty confessed to me that she wanted to live as a housepet. So I took her back to Sasha to see were the good humans live. She showed us and we took Misty to her new home. Then we said goodbye and I promised to visit her often. I stayed by her house that night and left in the morning, returning to the forest where Sasha lived to establish a territory. I found a perfect den and claimed it as my own. I did okay for a few months, getting water from the nearby streams and living in my den. Until about three days ago. I was hunting by the river when I heard a howl coming from the rock wall. I decided to check it out cause I thought maybe somebody fell or somthing. I was completely unprepared for what I found." "What did you find?" I ask, my tail wagging excitedly. Crescent smiled and put her paw around Zuma. "Why none other than the great coco himself." She said teasingly. Zuma smirked and sighed. "I'm glad you did. Or else I'd be dead wight now." He said. Crescent patted him on the back. "Yeah. He was being attacked by two coyotes. It was gruesome. Fur flying, blood spattering into the sunlight. Seeing the attack made me think about my father's death. But this time I could help. So I fought the coyotes and took Zuma to Sasha. When he woke up, he told us about you guys and was afraid that you'd think he was dead. During his 'stay', I taught him how to fish. He's a natural at it." Zuma smiled.  
"That's because I had a gweat teacher." He said. Crescent smiled. "Anywho. After he was healed, we set off to take him home. And then we found you guys and you know the rest."  
Skye and I pounded the groung with our paws. "Great story Crescent!" Skye yipped and did a backflip.  
Crescent looked impressed. "Thanks Skye. You've got to teach me how to do that." She said.  
Skye nodded. "Sure. I'll teach ya." I smile, but then a thought enters my head. "Hey Crescent?" I ask. She turns to face me. "Yeah?" She said.  
"You never told us where your mother came from." I reply.  
"Yeah Cwescent. Tell us." Zuma says.  
Crescent's face darkens. She flattens her ears and turns away from us. "Crescent? What's wrong?" I ask, worried. She turns to face me, her tail tucking between her legs. "She was a wolf." She whispered quietly.  
My mouth dropped open. A WOLF?  
"Crescent. Ihad no idea..." I say. She just turns around again. "Come on. We should get going." She whispers and races off before we even have a chance to respond. I exchange a glance with Zuma and Skye, crouch down, and race after her. Zuma and Skye close behind me.

A/N: Well, I thought of somthing important to put down here but it left my mind, so yeah. Hope you liked this chappie! 


	8. A Dream

A/N: Hey people. I'm back. This one will be alot longer than the previous ones so sit down, get comfy, and pop some popcorn cause your gonna be here for awhile. This one's mostly about Rocky and Crescent. Review time!

RJW82835: You will. Eventually. *Grins evily* PLEASE keep reviewing!  
VISLASDABOMB: Your welcome. Happy to help! PLEASE keep reviewing!  
Mattwurm99: Thanks for the ideas, but I already have this story planned out. I just have to write it. Oh and btw. Mengo (Mentioned in chapter 4) Is Marshall's daughter. She's my oc. More about her later. I currently don't have an intrest for Rubble, but I might make one up later. PLEASE keep reviewing!  
Wolfy: I know that wolves are kind. I love wolves. But just because wolves are kind in genral dosn't mean that every individual wolf is nice. Shayla is just that way because she is. It's not because she's a wolf that she's like that. It's just because that's her personality. Crescent wasn't ashamed that her mother was a wolf, she was ashamed that she was so cold. And she knew people misunderstood wolves. That's why she never told them. Thanks for the feedback and PLEASE keep reviewing.  
Guest: Thank you! PLEASE keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. But I'm planning to buy it and all it's characters from Spinmaster.

Chapter 8-

Rocky's POV

I watched Crescent race away from us, my heart breaking in two. I glance at Zuma and Skye, my look of disbeleif and bewilderment reflected on their faces. I then look back at Crescent, her figure getting smaller and smaller as she raced away. I immediatly turn to my tag. "Crescent! Come in Crescent! Please!" There's no reply. Then Skye walked up to me. "She doesn't have a tag genius." She said. I blush in embarrasment. "Oh, right." I say quickly. "We should go after her. Now!" I yelp worriedly. Without waiting for their reply, I spin around and race off as fast as my legs can carry me. I have only one thought in my mind, and that was to reach her at any cost. I had to get to her. To comfort her. To tell her I was sorry. I had never felt this way about anybody except for her. She made somthing in me tingle every time I saw her. My fur stood up every time she touched me. And it broke my heart when I saw her sad. All I knew was that I needed to find her and make her happy again. I soon lost sight of her, but I followed her scent. Getting closer with every pawstep. I could hear Zuma and Skye panting behind me, trying to keep up. Even though I'm exhausted, I double my speed. Detirmined to catch up with Crescent. "I really don't care that she's half wolf. I love her for who she is." I whisper. Then I catch myself. Did I just say that I love her? "I can't love her! I just freakin met her!" I growl quietly at myself. But in my heart I know it's true. I admit it. I love Crescent. And nothing in the world is going to stop me from reaching her.

Crescent's POV

I run faster than I ever have in my life, tears streaming down my face and flying off into the breeze. I only ran away because I didn't want them to see me cry. Once was enough. They don't need to see it again. I know they're following me. I can sense it. But right now, I don't care. I can tell that Rocky felt different about me than other girls. I didn't get it. He was able to talk to Skye without blushing, or stuttering, or tripping over his own paws. "Why is he so different around me?" I ask myself. Then it hit's me like a slap. "He likes me." I whisper to myself, slowing to a trot. "I need some time to think." I whisper into the breeze. I quickly retrace my pawsteps and swerve off to the side. "That should fool em long enough for me to think things over." I say and dissapear behind a large rock. Then I settle down and rest my head on my paws. My father always told me that things can be explained to you in dreams somtimes, so I close my eyes and focus on one thing. Sleep.

Rocky's POV

I'm panting hard. My body's slowing down from the lack of rest. Zuma and Skye were at least a quarter mile behind me. They had collapsed long ago. But I kept going. Racing after Crescent with every fiber of my being. But I knew I'd have to rest soon. I finally slow to a jog, but continue to walk forward, following her paw prints. I'm able to follow them for awhile, but then they suddenly stop. "What? How can she..." Then I realize she must hve gone back some. So I retrace her pawsteps and find that tey swerve off to the side. I continue to follow them until I spot Crescent. She's curled up into a tight ball, her tail wrapped over her nose like a fox. Being careful not to wake her, I settle down next to her, watching her dream, and think once again how beauiful she is. I sigh. "Rocky. Stop it. She's leaving after Zuma better, remember?" I whisper quietly to myself. But no matter how much I want to accept it I can't. I like her too much. I suddenly tink about what her reaction will be when she finds me next to her when she wakes up. But right now I don't care. I just rest my head on my paws and close my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Regular POV

Crescent opened her eyes and found herself in a grassy feild. There was no sign of Rocky or the others, and no trees around. She knew subconsciencly that she was dreaming, but got up and walked around. "Rocky? Zuma? Skye?" She shouted. There was no reply except her own echo firing back at her. She continued to wander aimlessly, looking for any signs of life. There was no birdsong, no scuffling of feild mice in the grass, not even a stray butterfly. Just sky and grass that seemed to stretch on forever. After wandering for sometime, Crescent heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around, crouching low with her ears pressed back and her teeth beared in a snarl. "Who's there?" She yowled. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" She growled. Preparing herself for an attack. Then she spotted a lean figure trotting twords her. Crescent crouched even lower and prepared herself to leap, her tail strait out. As the figure got closer, she realized it was a dog. A husky. And a familliar one at that. At once she sat down. Her head tilting to the side and a smile spreading across her muzzle. The male husky sat down infront of her. Pride and joy in his eyes. He smiled at Crescent. "Hello my daughter." He said. Crescent's tail began to wag. "Ranger." She whispered. "Is it really you?" Ranger nodded. Crescent couldn't help it. She tipped back her head and howled with delight. Then she raced towrds her father and tackled him with a huge hug. He chuckled and hugged her back. Than they both sat up again. Crescent looked up at her father. "Dad. Not that I'm totally phyced that your here. How are you here? I mean. I thought you were dead." Her voice crcked as she finished. Ranger smiled at her. "Your dreaming Crescent. And yes, unfortuneatly the shepherds won all those moons ago." Crescent felt a tear dripping down her face, but wiped it away before her father could see it. Ranger smiled again. "I came into your dream because I need to tell you somthing important." He glanced aroung to make sure no ine was around and leaned down to meet Crescent's eye level. "First of all. I need to tell you that I'm very proud of you. You managed to get your siblings to saftey. And even though Hutch you knew you'd probably never find Hutch, you still continued to looke for him after he'd been captured. You managed to get Misty into a good home no matter how much it hurt you. You wanted what was best for them. No matter how it made you feel. And then." He smiled. "You managed to save that little lab. You saved him and managed to make some new friends in the process." Then he smirked. "Like that silver mixed breed." He teased. Crescent glared at him.  
"Oh yeah? What about him?" She challanged.  
Ranger laughed. "Look at you. Your just like your mother." He laughed. Then broke off and looked at her seriously. "That's the other thing I needed to tell you." He took a deep breath and started again. "Crescent. Your mother, Shayla, well she's, um." He face pawed.  
"What." Crescent said desperately. "She's what?"  
Ranger just decided to blurt it all out. "She's not dead. I just told you that so I didn't have to tell you what really happaned. " Then he peered down at his daughter with sorrow in is eyes.

Crescent couldn't beleive it. Her father had been lying to her all along. She felt her eyes start to fill with tears, but she stopped tem from spilling. She then looked up at her father. Her joy and excitment replaced by rage and disbeleif. She growled, and nobody could have imagined what she said next.

"You have no idea how much damage you've done." She said coldly and turned away from him.

Ranger walked over and sat beside Crescent. He turned to her. "Crescent. I'm so..." He didn't even have time to finish.  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME MY MOTHER WAS ALIVE!" Crescent shouted in her father's face.  
"I'M HER FREAKIN DAUGTER! AND YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD FROM THE TIME I WAS A PUP! AND WHY? JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HUTCH AND MISTY HUH? SORRY MISTY. OUR FATHER IS A LYING JERK WHO NEVER TOLD US OUR MOTHER WAS ALIVE JUST BECAUSE HE WAS TOO SCARED TO! OH MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME THIS! WHERE IS SHE NOW? HUH DAD? IF SHE'S NOT DEAD WERE IS SHE?" Then she stopped and took a series of breaths. She lhen looked back at him, the rage in her eyes replaced with a desperate desire to know. "Where is she dad? I know she's a wolf but, where is she? Why didn't you just tell us what happened? What DID happen?" She asked. Ranger flattened his ears and hung his head. "I'm sorry." He said just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm truly sorry." Crescent's eyes softened and she nuzzled into his fur. "It's okay dad." She said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled. I was just mad." Ranger nuzzled her back. "It's okay. It's my fault. I should have told you." Then Crescent stepped back. "Dad. What really happened to mom. I really want to know." She said. "Please."  
Ranger sighed and looked at her. "Well, you see." Then he eyed the sky. "I'm sorry Crescent. It's time for you to wake up. You have to get Zuma back home." Crescent shook her head.  
"I can't wake up yet! I have to know what happaned!" She yowled desperately. Ranger just nuzzled her again. "This isn't goodbye, Crescent. I'll visit you in dreams again soon. Remember. Have faith and courage, and you'll be able to face any enemy. I beleive in you." He said softly. Then he stepped away. "No Ranger! Don't leave yet! I have to know!" She tried to walk forward, but her paws wouldn't budge. She tried calling his name again, but no sound came out. The image of her father got fainter and fainter until it was completely gone. "Stay strong my daughter. I will be watching over you." She heard his voice echo in her ears and felt herself being embraced by warm paws. Then all went black.

Crescent awoke with a start. The faint sound of Ranger's voice still echoing in her head. She missed him more than ever now. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was nearly dawn. I've slept all day and all night! She realized. Then she looked up at the fast fading stars and whispered; "I miss you dad. May you find eternal peace in Heaven. I will await your return." Only then did she notice a certian silver eco pup sleeping beside her. Her first thought, "Get away from me you lazy mutt!" Her second thought, "Why is he here? And where are Zuma and Skye?" She smiled. He's kinda cute. For a numbskull. She thought. Then she shook her head. No. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I'm leaving. After Zuma's healed I'm never going to see him again. That's my choise. She thought. Then she stood up, waking up Rocky. "Huh? Ryder? You know I'm not a morning pup." He grumbled and rolled onto his side. Crescent rolled her eyes. "It's not Ryder. It's me cloud-brain! Get up!" She growled and butted his side with her head. "Ouch! Okay okay, sheesh!" He grumbled then opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw who was standing infront of him. "Crescent! I'm sorry! I uh..."  
"Come on. Let's find Zuma and Skye and get going." Crescent growled before he could finish. She only caught a glimpse of the hurt in his eyes before she turned and stalked away. Rocky's ears drooped. "Crescent." He whispered. Then, with a reluctant sigh, he got up and followed Crescent.

The two walked for while in akward scilence, Crescent had her nose to the ground, following her own scent back towrds the spot where she last saw Zuma and Skye. Rocky lagged behind her, his ears pressed aginst his head and his tail between his legs. Salty tears filled his eyes and thretened to drip down his face. He watched his crush track Zuma and Skye, occaisionally going back to make sure she didn't miss somthing. After awhile she stopped and looked back at him. "This way. We're getting close." She said and swerved off to the left. Rocky followed. They eventually came to a large hole in the ground. Rocky walked up to Crescent. "What is it?" He asked. Crescent replied without looking at him. "Badger set. It's abandoned though. I think Zuma and Skye took shelter in it after you left them." Then she looked at him. "Why'd you do that anyway?" She asked. Rocky shuffled his paws nervously. "Oh, yeah, that, I, uh, was just worried about you." He said quickly. Crescent chuckled. "Come on Rocky. I've lived in the wild all my life. Who do you think has a better chance out here? Me, or housepets. No offence." She added quickly. Rocky giggled and shook his head.  
"Yeah. I guess it was pretty stupid. And none taken." He laughed. Crescent smiled. "Good. Now lets get Zuma and Skye." Rocky nodded and the pair walked into the badger set.

A/N: So. Did ya like it? Tell me in the reviews! Oh, and I started another story. The Hawk, the Moth, and The Tadpole. Feel free to read it and Review. (Hint Hint) Anyway. That's all for now!


	9. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT READ ANYWAY

As you can see this is not a chapter. I just have a few things to say that couldn't wait. First of all, I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing on my story. Knowing that people like it motivates me to write more. Second of all, I know that a couple of you guys are wondering if I'm gonna make more stories with my ocs after this one. Well your in luck because the answer is yes! This is only the first story in my fanon timeline. There will be plenty more after this, don't worry. After this story there will be a couple one or two shots. But my next multi-chapter will be about the things Crescent learns after she joins the PAW Patrol. It will be titled PAW Patrol: The Great Journey when it comes out.

Thanks again for reading and enjoying my stories!

-Sianiiwolf 


	10. Meeting the Pups

A/N: Back again. Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy as crap! Anyway, time'a answer the reviews!

RJW82835: Thank ya. Well, your wait's over! For now that is. PLEASE keep reviewing.  
Wolfy: I'm glad it's cleared up too. And no. At least not in this story. But there will be in future stories. PLEASE keep reviewing.  
Guest: Thank ya very much! I'm glad ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Chapter 9-

After waking Skye and Zuma, the four set off again back towrds The Lookout. Skye led the way, and Zuma and Rocky trotted on either side of Crescent. They were moving at a fairly fast pace, and Skye figured they would be there by sundown. After a while, they reached a large hill. Skye turned to face her compainions. "Let's go up there. We can see if we can see The Lookout yet." The cockapoo yipped. Zuma nodded and wagged his tail. Skye led the way up the steep hill. She looked aroung and saw a faint, but still recodnizable building in the distance. "I see it! I see it!" She squeaked. Rocky looked to where she was pointing and squinted. "Yep. That's The Lookout alright!" He barked. "Well what are we waiting for?" Zuma shouted. "Let's go!" Then he took off down the hill, closly followed by Skye. Crescent growled playfully and looked at Rocky. "Are we really gonna let them beat the two fastest wolves, I mean uh, pups, in the world?" She asked.  
Rocky narrowed his eyes in detirmination. "Of course not!" He yowled. Crescent smiled. "Alright. On three. One." She said, crouching.  
"Two." Rocky said, crouching as well.  
"THREE!" The pair yowled together and took off down the hill, howling at the top of their lungs.

Rocky's POV

I took off next to Crescent, racing down the hill with all my might. We were catching up to Zuma and Skye quickly, running side by side. When we were almost right behind them, Crescent glanced at me and flicked her tail to the left sid of Skye, and the right side of Zuma. I instinctivly knew what she meant and nodded. Then we split apart. I ran around Skye and she Zuma and we paired back up again ahead of them. Crescent smiled at me. "You've got the skills of a wolf, Rocky." She said. I blushed and smiled.  
"Thanks." I say quietly. Then I feel a paw touch me on the shoulder. And it's not Crescent's.  
I jump in fear and look beside me, where I see Skye laughing her tail off. "Relax Rocky. It's just me. You didn't think you could get rid of us that easily did ya?" She asked. I just growled playfully and cuffed her genltly over the head.  
Zuma laughed beside her. "Come on guys! We're geting really close!" He howled. The Lookout was geting closer with every second. "I'll call Ryder and tell him we're almost there." I said and activated my tag. "Ryder? Ryder. Are you there? Come in. It's Rocky." I said. After a few mments my tag lit up.  
"Rocky? Where are you? Chase and Marshall told me about you going to look for Zuma." He sounded annoyed.  
I chuckle nervously. "He he. Yeah. But we found him! And we're coming home! If you stand outside you might be able to see us." I said.  
"Alright. I'll go check." Ryder said. After a minute, my tag lit up again. "I can see you. But why are there four of you? Did Rubble go too? I thought he was here." Ryder said. "I'll tell you when we get there. Get the other pups." I say. Ryder nods and my puptag went dim again.

Regular POV

Scene changer: Chase's badge

"I see them! I see them!" Rubble shouted as four figures got closer and closer. Chase recodnized three as Zuma, Skye, and Rocky but the fourt was new. Whose that? And wy are they with my friends? He wondered, but shrugged it off and yelped with surprise as Skye barrled him over. She wrapped her paws around him in a surprise hug. He hugged her back. Then she looked up at him, her dark magenta eyes sparkling with joy. "Miss me?" She asked. Chase, too stunned to speak, simply smiled and nodded. He could feel his cheeks getting redder by the minute. Skye smiled. "Come on. Zuma's back!" She yipped and leaped off him, doing a flip as she did. Chase smiled like an idiot. She's so hot. He thought. Then shook his head and sat up. He saw Zuma and Rocky hugging Marshall, Rubble and Ryder, and walked over to them. "Hey Zuma. You took a long walk." He joked and high-pawed Zuma, who chuckled. "Yeah. And it's an intewesting stowy too. Speaking of which. Thewe's someone I'd like you to meet." Then he looked around. "Whewe is she?" He whispered. Then he saw a certian husky-wolf hiding under a bush, her blue eyes reflecting the light. Zuma chuckled and walked over to her. "Cwescent, come on out. It's okay." He said. Crescent sighed. "I only agreed to come with you and stay till your better. I never agreed to meeting new pups." She growled. "I'm staying put." Zuma just rolled his eyes. "Come on. Fow me?" He asked and made big puppy-dog eyes. Crescent sighed. "Fine." She grumbled. Zuma smiled and turned around. "Evewyone. I have someone I want you to meet." Then he stepped aside and Crescent slipped out of the bushes and sat beside Zuma. Her ears were shoved forward and her claws seemed sharper than usual. She didn't trust anyone. Zuma stood up. "Evewyone. This is Cwescent. She's the one who rescued me aftew I'd been attacked by coyotes. Cwescent, you alweady know Wocky and Skye. And hewe's Wubble, Chase, Mawshall, and Wyder. Ouw ownew and leadew." Zuma said. Crescent's fur stood on end and she had to force a growl back down her throat. "Pleased to meet you all." She said politely. Ryder then stepped forward. "Hello Crescent. I give you the thanks of all of Adventure Bay for rescuing Zuma. I don't know what we'd have done without him." He said, scratching Zuma behind the ears. He tried to do the same to Crescent, but she growled and backed away, her tail tucking between her legs. Ryder just shrugged. "Nervous one. Arent'cha girl?" He chuckled. Crescent growled even louder. "Don't call me that. I'm no housepet." She snarled.  
Ryder shrugged again. "Okay. If you say so."  
Crescent growled again. Chase stepped forward. "Hey Crescent. I'm Chase, the police pup of the PAW Patrol. Nice to meet ya." Then he extended a paw for her to shake. But her eyes widened and her ears pressed back aginst her head. Her fear scent filled the air so thickly she thought even Ryder could smell it. Her heart beat so loudly in her chest that she wouldn't be surprised if Sasha heard it back in her den. Crescent pressed herself aginst the ground, trying to get as small as she could. Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Rocky, knowing exactly what was wrong, walked up to Chase. "Hey, Chase, uh. Just give me a minute with her."  
He said. Chase shrugged. "Sure."  
Rocky walked over to Crescent and whispered somthing in her ear. She nodded and reluctantly got up and followed him over to a tree where the other pups couldn't hear them. Chase looked back at the others. "Was it somthing I said?"

Scene changer: Rocky's Badge

After they sat down, Rocky started talking. "I'm so sorry Crescent. I-I didn't know it'd freak you out this much. I'm sorry."  
Crescent looked at him with fear-filled eyes. "It wasn't THEM Rocky. It was him. Not the human. The. The." She broke off.  
"The what?" Rocky asked.  
"THE SHEPERD!" Crescent screamed. "THAT MANGY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SHEPHERD! I HATE SEPHERDS! YOU KNOW THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WAS A SHEPHERD? OH MY FREAKIN GOD! A SHEPERD! OF ALL THE THINGS!" She yelled, running around in circles. Rocky stared at her fearfully. "Crescent! Calm down! It's just Chase!" He yelled and tackled the panicking husky-wolf. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. "Breathe. Breathe." He soothed as she started to calm down. "Thanks Rocky." She said. Then shook her head. "Wait a minute. Get off me!" She howled and shoved him off. He chuckled. "Ya think your ready to meet them now?" He asked. She looked unsure.  
"Look Rocky. I'm usually friendly and all, but shepherds creep me out. I'm scared to death of them. After seeing what they can do." She whispered the last part. Rocky went up and nuzzled her ears. "Come on. I'll be right there beside you." He said. Crescent smiled at him and they walked back twords the group. Their tails intwined.

A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger. Ish. Anywho. That's all for now! 


	11. An Invitation

A/N: Hey people. I'ma back! Soooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy with stuff. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. There will be up to five more chapters after this. I'm trying to make them longer. So yeah. Now comes my favorite part! Review time!

RJW82835: Thank ya. I try X3 Wolflover2218: Thank you! And I could have sworn I was the only one XD Guest: Thank ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol. Nor do I own any llamas. But that doesn't mean I don't want to.

After her breakdown, Rocky took Crescent back to the pups. She managed to keep her cool this time and introduced herself to all the pups. She even managed to shake paws with Chase! The sun was setting, and the pups were settling own for the night. Crescent was siting off to the side and watching them, when Ryder came over to her. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in The Lookout?" He asked her. "You could sleep on the bed we keep for guests." Crescent shook her head.  
"No thanks Ryder. I honestly don't think I could sleep in a building if I tried. The trees and grass are home to me." She replied. Ryder nodded in understanding. "Alright. But if you change your mind there's a dog door out back." Crescent dipped her head to him. "Thanks." She said. Ryder nodded and reached out to pet her, but soon thought better of it. "Night." He said akwardly before walking towrds The Lookout. Crescent watched him go, then turned around to find Rocky standing behind her. "Oh. Hi Rocky. What can I do ya for?" She asked. "Just came to say goodnight. Zuma said to tell you goodnight too." He said. Crescent smiled and drew her tounge over his ear. "Night Rocky." She said before turning around and heading off twords a tree. Rocky watched as she expertly leaped up and landed on the lowest branch before climbing higher and settling down on a comfortable looking limb. Rocky sighed with happiness and turned and headed over to his puphouse. I'm so glad she's here. He thought. She was finally warming up to him. He didn't know if she returned the feelings he felt for her, and he didn't want to. And he knew it would break his heart when she left. Rocky pushed those thought to the back of his mind. No. I'll just make the best of the time we have together. And when she leaves, I'll have to accept it. With a troubled sigh, he walked into his puphouse, circling his bed three times before laying down and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol

"Psst! Rocky? You awake?" Rocky blinked open his eyes and saw Zuma standing infront of him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Uhh. Zuma? What time is it?" Rocky grumbled.  
"Dawn." Zuma answered. "Cwescent invited to show me how to climb a tree, and she asked if you wanted to go too." Rocky smiled at the thought of spending the morning with his best friend and his crush, and sat up, yawning. "Sure. I'd love too." He said. Then his stomache growled. "He he. But could we get some breakfast first? I'm starving." Zuma chuckled and nodded. Then he led the way out of Rocky's puphouse. Rocky stretched and looked over to where Crescent was sitting over by the tree she had spent the night in. She smiled at Rocky. "Morning sleepypaws." She teased. Rocky chuckled and sat down next to her. "Yeah. Morning." He said and looked at Crescent. Their eyes met and they looked at eachother for a long time. After a while, Zuma chuckled and began to sing. "Cwescent and Wocky sitting in a twee. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Crescent and Rocky glanced at each other and then back at Zuma, who was on his back laughing. They blushed and growled in unison. After several minutes, he sat up ton see the pair glaring at him. He chuckled nervously. "He he. I, um. I was just kidding awound." He said. The two just kept glaring. Zuma eyed the two and rubbed the back of his head. "So Cwescent. Awen't you going to show us how to cwimb the twee?" He said, trying to change the subject. Crescent rolled her eyes and sat up straiter. "Alright. so the first thing to remember when climbing trees is to be safe. Climbing down is alot harder then climbing up so you have to be careful. Come down slowly. Don't rush."  
Zuma and Rocky nodded.  
"Alright. The next step is to survey the tree for pawholds. Never move until you know where your going to put your paws next. After you've found them, dig your front claws into the bark and haul yourself upwards. The easiest way to climb up is to do it black bear style. You dig your front claws in, then push off with your back paws. It's kinda like your jumping up the tree."  
Zuma and Rocky shared a glance and Rocky waved his paw in the air.  
"Yes... Rocky." Crescent said.  
"Could you show us?" He asked. Crescent nodded. Of course. Then she dug her claws into the bark and effortlessly pushed herself up to the lowest branch in three easy bounds. In almost no time she sat on the limb, looking down at the two bewildered dudes. "See? It's easy!" She called down to them.  
Rocky shook his head and Zuma whimpered. "Weally?" He called up to her. "Because from down hewe it seems weally weally hawd!" Crescent chuckled. "Come on! There's room for two more." She said gesturing to the empty space beside her with her tail. Zuma sighed. "Alwight! But you have to come help me!" He yowled.  
Crescent rolled her eyes. "Fine." She snorted. Then she leaned backwards and tipped off the branch.  
"Crescent! No!" Rocky howled and jumped to his paws. He raced forward but tripped over his paws and landed on his face. He buried his muzzle in his paws and awaited a yelp of pain. But it didn't come.  
"Relax Rocky." Rocky heard Crescent's voice above him. He looked up to a sight that made his jaw drop.  
There, hanging by her tail, was Crescent!  
"Wha, how, why, HUH!?" Rocky yowled.  
Unbeleivibly, Crescent started laughing.  
"I just wanted to see your reaction. Come on Rocky. Do you honestly think I'd fall out of a tree willingly? I'm tough, not stupid." She said, looking down at him. Rocky sighed with releif and smiled up at her. "Uh, Wocky. You might wanna move." Zuma said walking up to him.  
"What? Why?" Rocky asked.  
"That's why." Zuma said, pointing up with his tail. "Ahhh!" Rocky yipped in surprise as Zuma pulled him backwards just as Crescent landed on the ground in the spot he'd been a second earlier. She landed gracefully on her paws. "Good thing Zuma moved you. Or else you'd be a Rocky pancake." She laughed. "He he. Yeah." Rocky giggled, blushing.  
"Come on. Maybe we can get a bit more practice in before the others wake up." Crescent said. Zuma and Rocky nodded and followed her back to the tree.

The week went by fast. Every morning, Rocky and Zuma would awake at dawn and meet Crescent by the tree, where they would practice climbing. They got better at it every day, and were both able to make it to the lowest branch by the middle of the week. During the training sessions, the trio talked alot and got to know each other better. The boys learned that Crescent had always dreamed of going into a cave and mining. And she discovered that Rocky hated water and Zuma loved to surf. But all too soon came the day Rocky had been dreading. Zuma was completely healed and Crescent was leaving in the morning.

The sun was setting and the pups were getting ready for dinner. Ryder invited Crescent to eat with them since this was her last night there. She had agreed and was sitting in between Zuma and Rocky as Ryder poured the kibble in the pups' bowls. He came to Crescent and saw that she had no bowl infront of her. "Aren't you hungry? We have spare bowls." Ryder said, puzzled. Crescent nearly laughed. "Me. Eat kibble? No thank you. I've got a perfectly good squirrel right here." She said.  
Ryder shrugged. "Alright." He said and moved on to fill Rocky's bowl. He hungrilly tore into it. Crescent laughed and began to eat her squirrel. After the pups had finished eating, Crescent said goodnight to them and started to walk to her tree, but she was stopped by Ryder. "Wait. Crescent. Before you go, we have somthing we'd like to ask you." Crescent turned around and sat down, her tail wrapped over her paws. "Yes?" She asked.  
All the pups wers standing beside Ryder, smiling at Crescent. "Guys." She asked nervously. "What's with the freaky smiles?" "Your about to find out. Rocky?" Ryder said. Rocky walked forward and sat down infront of Crescent, somthing hanging from his mouth. It was a dark teal collar, with a silver tag that had a pickaxe on it. Crescent looked up at Ryder. "Why are you showing me this?" She asked.  
Ryder chuckled. "Crescent. We want you to join as the PAW Patrol's newest member." Ryder explained.  
Crescent's eyes widened in surprise and her ears folded back aginst her head. "Wh-what?"

A/N: Cliffhanger time! So yeah. I hope this chapter made up for not updating in a while. Please tell me if you liked it in the reviews! 


	12. Rejection

A/N: Back again! This will be a surprising and sad chappie. So yeah. The first couple sentences is from the last chapter, so just skip over it. Review time!

YomaniXAgain: I'm going to answer all your reviews here,  
1st one: I'm glad!  
2nd one: Lol. Yes, yes I have. :3 3rd one: Thank you! Glad you like it!  
Wolflover2218: I'ma glad. And Lol. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol. So don't sue me kay?

Chapter 10-

All the pups wers standing beside Ryder, smiling at Crescent. "Guys." She asked nervously. "What's with the freaky smiles?" "Your about to find out. Rocky?" Ryder said. Rocky walked forward and sat down infront of Crescent, somthing hanging from his mouth. It was a dark teal collar, with a silver tag that had a pickaxe on it. Crescent looked up at Ryder. "Why are you showing me this?" She asked.  
Ryder chuckled. "Crescent. We want you to join as the PAW Patrol's newest member." Ryder explained.  
Crescent's eyes widened in surprise and her ears folded back aginst her head. "Wh-what?" She choked out after several moments.  
"We want you to join the PAW Patrol as our mining and exploration pup." Ryder said. Rocky put down the collar. "Come on Crescent. If you joined, we'd be able to see eachother every day. And You could keep teaching Zuma and I things that you learned in the forest. You'd be able to stay at The Lookout and have a home. We could do missions together! Please. What'do ya say?"  
Crescent just sat there, her jaw hanging open as the pups and Ryder waited anxiously for her response. After several long minutes, Crescent shook her ead and said somthing nopup was expecting.

"No thanks."

It was the pups' turn to be bewildered. Rocky's ears drooped and he shook his head in confusion. "What?"  
Crescent sighed. "I'm sorry Rocky. I barely know any of you, and I'm not just ready to leave my home yet. Sorry pups, but I can't accept." She sat up straiter and awaited their response.  
Ryder sighed. "Well, we can't force you. If that's your descision, we'll just have to..."  
"Woah woah Woah!" Chase interupted. "You don't wanna be part of the PAW Patrol? Who doesn't wanna be part of the PAW Patrol?" Everyone gasped, even Crescent.  
She looked at Chase, who's eyes were blazing with rage. "I'm sorry, Chase. But that's my choise." She said calmly.  
"But why? You'd have food, water, and you wouldn't have to sleep out in the cold. You'd have a family. Don't you want that?!" He snapped.  
Crescent shook her head. "It's not that I don't want it, I'm just not ready for it. I've only just heard of you. I have no idea what you even do! I just don't want to make a commitment to somthing I've only just heard of. For all I know, you guys could skin cats for a living!" She told him.  
Chase growled. "Your making a BIG mistake wolf-dog!"  
That was the last straw. Crescent growled and leaped at Chase, pinning him to the ground. He pressed his ears back and yelped in pain and fear and the bigger dog held him down.  
"Remember when I asked your opinion?" Crescent snarled in his face.  
"Um, I uh..." Chase stuttered.  
"Yeah. Me neither. So don't go around insulting people's breeds just because they don't wanna join your stupid club. Next time I see you doing that, I'll do more then just hold you down. Got that?" Crescent growled. She was muzzle-to-muzzle with him now.  
Chase nodded vigorously. "Uh huh. I got it." He yelped quickly.  
Crescent bared her teeth. "Good." She growled. Then she got off of him and walked back over to Rocky.  
Chase slowly got up and shook his pelt. Then he blushed with embarrasment when he noticed the other pups staring at him. "He he. Um, wern't we talking about Crescent not wanting to join?" He said nervously. Rubble shook his head and Skye face-pawed. Rocky turned back to Crescent. "I-I understand why you rejected. I don't like your descision, but I respect it. Bye Crescent. You'll be missed." Rocky tried to sound professional, but tears leaked from his eyes and his voice cracked. Crescent flattened her ears. "Sorry Rocky." She whispered softly. Rocky just smiled weakly. "It's okay. Have a good life." He told her. Crescent smiled as well.  
"Thanks. But, I figure It'l be easier for everyone if I leave now rather than in the morning. That way you can sleep." She said. Ryder and the pups nodded.

Crescent then said goodbye to all the pups, hi-pawing Zuma to cheer him up a bit. She even let Ryder pet her.  
Then she got to Rocky, who was still crying. "Rocky?" She whispered. "Yeah, Moonbug?" He asked. Crescent's heart cringed with pain at the nickname. "I...I just wanted to tell you that..." She was cut off by Rocky pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back and finally let her tears loose. The two held each other for awhile, sobbing into the other's fur. Neither wanted to let go. But they finally did after a few minutes. Not a word was spoken. The pair just stared into each other's eyes, a sad smile on their faces. Then, after several minutes, Crescent stepped back, wiping away her tears. "Well. I gotta go. Goodbye everyone. Thanks for your kindness. I'll miss all of you. Equally." But even as she was speaking, her eyes drifted to Rocky. She then turned around, giving the PAW Patrol one last long look before racing away.

"Goodbye Crescent!" Skye howled sadly.  
"We'll miss you!" Zuma yowled with her.  
"Bye Moonbug. Have a great life." Rocky murmured. Then he turned around and was about to walk away when he was interupted by somthing.

A howl.

It was the most beautiful howl he'd ever heard. And he knew instantly who it belonged to. He turned around and saw his beloved sitting on the top of a hill quite a ways away. She tipped her head back and released a series of long howls. Howls of sadness and farewell.

Rocky then sat down and eyed her. He then tipped his head back and howled with her. Their voices painted the sky as the full moon shown down on them like a spotlight. They howled and howled. The others watching them, being seranaded by their beautiful song. Skye leaned into Chase's shoulder, her eyelids drooping. Chase noticed her and blushed a deep crimson. He put his paw around her and she snuggled into his fur as the two listened to Crescent and Rocky's howls.  
Their songs finally ended as the full moon reached it's peak in th nigt sky. Crescent remained on the hill for a while afterwords though. Looking down at the only friends she'd ever had beside Sasha. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes met Rocky's. She gave them a last look befor turning around and running back towrds the forest. Leaving behind her friends and chance at a real life. For a purpose.

And she was running away from it.

A/N: So yeah. The End. Or not. You'll just have to wait and see. So yeah. Until next time! Or not. Bye! :3


	13. A Vision

A/N: Yay! It's not over! I scared you for a minute didn't I? Yay! So yeah. It's not over. These next few chapters will be about Crescent, Crescent, and more Crescent. No Rocky or the other members. But there will be one just about them before the ending. So yeah. Enjoy the chappie!

Guest: (sorry about not answering on the ast chappie, Your review didn't come up till I'd already posted it) Thank's for the suggestion, but I have the story planned out. I might use your suggestion for a seperate story though. And thanks, will do!  
RJW82835: Thanks! I know, that's why I wrote it. XD. But it's not over yet. So yay! I'm glad you enjoy my style of writing.  
Guest: Thanks! And lol.  
Wolflover2218: Thank you! I'm glad that I'm getting better.  
Guest: Thanks!  
Yomani: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And it's not over! So yay! And thank you!

A/N: Wow. Chapters eleven and twelve have the most reviews of all. And thirty four reviews total! Thanks everyone! It means alot!

Disclaimer: Sianiiwolf has absoloutly no possession of the nick jr. show PAW Patrol whatsoever. All that power belongs to Spinmaster Entertainment. So yeah.

Crescent raced away from The Lookout, her tears streaming out beind her and a million thoughts racing through her head. I should have taken the offer. I should have said yes. It kept running through her mind over and over and over and making her cry more. She had thought about turning back, but she knew she could never face the others now. I have too much pride. She thought as she raced away. She was getting tired, so she slowed to a fast-walk to conserve her energy. Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she got farther and farther away from her friends. She had reached the forest and was heading back towords her den. She looked around at te familliar scenary, trying to remember the appy time she'd had here. But the only scenes that came to her head were where she was swimming with Zuma and racing with him. This made her cry even more. It was still a long walk to her den and she was tired. So she decided to get there in the morning. Making up her mind, she swerved off to the side. Heading towords the spot where a fallen log was. She had dug out s pace undernethe it just large enough to sleep comfortably in. As well as shelter her from the rain or wind should there be any.  
She reached the log and crawled into the hole, curling up and covering her nose with her tail like a fox.  
Crescent closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Crescent opened her eyes, and found herself in a familliar feild. It was the one where she had met Ranger two nights back. He must have called me here for a reason. She thought and began to walk around, searching for her father. "Hello? Ranger? Is there somthing you wanted to show me?" She called. But no reply came. Suddenly, she felt like she was being hit by a train. A gust of wind came out of nowhere, punching her in the face and knocking her off her paws. "Woah! Woaaaaah! Ranger! Help me!" She screamed as she was blown back like a tumbleweed. She bounced about in the wind until she slammed into a large boulder. The wind continued to blow, it's rage and might knocking the wind out of Crescent and shoving her up aginst the hard stone. She yelped in pain as she heard her bone crack. After a few minutes, the wind stopped as quickly as it began. Crescent was weak from the force of being thrown agint the rock and lay helplessly on the ground. Holding her chest where she had heard the rib crack. Weeping silently with her eyes closed.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the empty feild. She was standing back in her own den. She shakily stood up and made her way over to the enterance. But she didn't see what she was expecting.  
A large screen-like thing sat infront of her. It was blank at first, but then began to play her memories like they were a television show. She everything from the time she had rescued Zuma to right now. She saw herself meeting Rocky and Skye, teaching Zuma how to fish, and the vision that brought tears to her eyes. She saw herself howling with Rocky, and then leaving. Turning around, and walking away. Like she didn't care. But she did care. She cared so much that it hurt her heart to think about it. And to think. I never would have met them if I hadn't gone fishing that day. She thought with a chuckle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Crescent heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father. "Yes. That it is." She said, walking over to sit beside Ranger. "But why are you showing me this?"  
Ranger smiled. "Actually, I had nothing to do with it. This is just what's been running through your head. Has it not?" He asked.  
Crescent sighed. "Y-yes. But. I can't go back, Dad. I just can't."  
"And why is that?"  
"B-because. I have too much pride. And, I'm not ready to start a new life yet." She whispered, letting her tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Really, Crescent? Your willing to pass up all this,"Ranger gestured at the screen with his paw. "Jut because you don't want to leave the forest?"  
"It's not just that, Dad." Crescent insisted. "I. I. I don't want my life to change again. It already did when I lost you and both my siblings! I don't want it to change again Dad! I just don't!" She sobbed.  
Ranger put a paw around his daughter. "But this time, your life will change for the better. You'll have friends, a warm place to sleep, and, a potential mate."  
Crescent blushed a deep crimson. "Daaaad." She groaned.  
Ranger chuckled. "What? I'm just telling the truth." Crescent growled and pushed him away playfully. "I know, but. Could you just. Not?" She asked. Ranger smiled. "Fine. But really. Do you want to go back?"  
Crescent looked up at him. "I do." She answered. "I truly do."  
"Alrighty then. How about you visit Sasha and see what she thinks. You trust her, don't you?" Crescent nodded.  
"Good. Your going to wake up now. It's just about dawn. When you wake up, get somthing to eat and go see Sasha." "Alright. I will." Crescent nuzzled his fur. "Thanks, Dad. I'm scared though."  
Ranger nuzzled her back. "Your welcome. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise." Then he stepped back. "Go now. I'll visit you again soon."  
"Alright. Bye Dad." Crescent said.  
"Goodbye, sweetheart." Ranger replied. Then e and the scenery faded to black.

Crescent awoke with a start, the echoes of her dream replaying in her head. "Sasha. I gotta see Sasha." Crescent said. Then she crawled out of her hole and shook her dust-covered pelt before heading north towords Sasha's den.

A/N: Did ya like it? Tell me in the reviews! Sianii out! Peace!


	14. A Retreiver's Opinion

Heya! Back again! So, I'm thinking about doing a romance one-shot book well I'm working on this story, but I can't decide the pairing. So you guys can decide! Any of the characters, including my ocs if you want, and I'll try to get it done. It can be gay or strait pairings. So yeah.

PS: Did you see I got a new cover for it? Yay!

Review time!

RJW82835: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And I will. Don't you worry.  
Guest: Thank you! Wolflover2218: Thank you! Yomani: Thanks! And now you don't have too!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PAW Patrol, Okay? So please don't sue me. I'm broke ;)

Chapter 13-

Crescent headed north at a fairly fast pace. She was trotting instead of walking to cut her travel time in half. On the way, she caught a squirrel and quickly gulped it down before setting off again.

After awhile, she arrived at Sasha's den. "Hello? Sasha? It's Crescent." She said, stepping inside of the den. She looked around, but Sasha was nowhere to be seen. Out of curiosity, she walked into the tunnel where Sasha kept her herb store. She wasn't there either. "Huh. Maybe she went out to hunt or somthing." Crescent said, sitting down.  
"That I did." Came a muffled voice behind her.  
Crescent sighed. "Hey Sasha." She said. Sasha walked into the den and spat out the rabbits she held in her mouth. Then she sat down infront of Crescent. "So." She started. "I'm assuming you took Zuma back safely?" Crescent nodded. "Yes, but on the way back, we met up with two of his friends. Skye and Rocky." Sasha nodded. "And?" She asked.  
"Well. Here's what happened."

Crescent proceded to tell Sasha about everything that happened from the time she left wit Zuma. She told her about her dreams, the akward thing with Rocky, and the invitation to join the PAW Patrol. Sasha listened with interest, and by the time it was over, was shaking her head in disbeleif.  
"Why didn't you accept?" She asked.  
Crescent sighed. "I'm not ready for my life to change again, Sasha. I-I just can't."  
Sasha sighed as well. "Fine. But if you truly want to go back, why don't you? I'd go with you." She said.  
Crescent smiled. "You'd really do that for me?"  
"Of course. Now. Are you gonna do it or not?" "I don't know. I need some time to think. Give me three days, and I'll have my answer."  
"Okay. Just. Don't rush anything alright?" Sasha told her.  
"Okay. Bye Sasha." Crescent said, standing up.  
"Later." Sasha replied and dissapeared into her tunnel. Crescent smiled and set off again, heading for her own den.

A/N: Yeah. I know this chappie was short, but it's important. So yeah, please tell me which pairing you'd like in your review! I'm going to start working on them as soon as I get the reviews.

Sianii out!

Peace!  



	15. The Pickaxe

A/N: Hello again! I'ma back! So yeah. This chapter will be decently long. Sorry about the last short chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but then thought, "Hey. Why not add some suspence?" So yeah. Review time!

Monkeylover25: Thanks! Now you don't have too! ;)  
RJW82835: Thank you! I hope so too. And you know about the one-shot.  
Wolflover2218: Alright. I'm working on it right now. Just btw, in my stories, I don't ship Marshall and Everest. I ship Everest with Rubble. Just letting you know.  
Mattwurm99: I sent you a PM about that.  
Yomani: I'ma working on it now.  
Guest 1: I'm glad! And thanks!  
Guest 2: I know right? Thank you and will do!

A/N: Yay! 45 good reviews! Thank you so much guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

After saying goodbye, Crescent stepped out of Sasha's den and headed west towards her own. She walked fairly slowly, taking her time and enjoying the scenary. She was trying to get her mind off things. On the way, she passed the river, and images of herself and Zuma pushed their way into her mind. She shook her head to clear it. "Crescent. You worry too much." She snarled at herself nd flopped down beside the water. She sighed and peered down into the crystal blue water, watching the minnows swim below the surface. She couldn't help but remember when she had taught Zuma how to fish. It had been in this very place. She growled and dipped her muzzle into the water, sucking it into her mouth. When she drank her fill, she stood back up and shook the droplets of water off her muzzle. Then she headed back west.

As she was walking, she got an idea. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep right now, so why not explore some of the forest that I haven't yet? She thought. After a moment of deciding, she swerved off her trail and headed south, towords the uncharted territory.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol symbol

Crescent trotted through the thick undergrowth, taking in the unfamilliar scenary. There were tall trees with vines and moss growing form them and multi-colored flowers growing from every corner. It was quite relaxing actually, and helped her think about things. Exploring was one of her favorite things to do.  
Why haven't I gone over here before? This place is beautiful! Crescent thought. She walked aimlessly for awhile. Taking in the beauty and marking trees so she could find her way back out. After a bit, she came to a dead end. It was a rock wall. As if on cue, images of Zuma being attacked by coyotes flashed into her mind. She saw herself fighting them off and eard Zuma's screams of pain as the coyotes ripped into him. She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Stop! I can't take it!" Crescent screamed and raced away blindly. She ran and ran until she slammed into a boulder. She fell back onto her butt and rubbed her aching muzzle. "Owwwww." She groaned and opened her eyes. She saw that the boulder was like a ladder that led up to a trail on the wall. Crescent looked at it with curiosity. It led up and up, so far that she couldn't see the top. Crescent shook her head and lept up onto the boulder. She felt a sharp pain in her left front paw when she tried to stand on it. "Yowch!" She yelped and began to limp up the trail. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." She groaned as she managed to hobble farther and farther up. When she was about half way up, she saw a crack in the rock face just wide enough for a person to squeese through. Curious, she limped over to the enterance and peered through. She took a deep breath and picked up the scent of a human, but it was very faint. Two weeks old by the smell of it. "Hello? Anyone there?" Crescent called. No reply came. Crescent shrugged and stepped inside. It was very dark, but it was no problem for her. Her wolf genes provided her with excelent night vision. She sniffed around for a few minutes before her nose bumped somthing. She then sniffed it. It had many of the same smells on it that Misty had on her when Crescent would visit her. A backpack. She remembered Misty telling her that.  
Crescent stood up and whacked the backpack with her paw. It skidd accross the cold stone floor a few feet and then stopped. Crescent walked up to it and pawed at it. She managed to lift the flap up and a bunch of smaller items fell out. The largest one was a long stick thing with a hunk of metal near the top. The metal was sharpened on either side and it was heavy. Crescent remembered Rocky telling her that it was called a pickaxe when she had told him that she dreamed of becoming a miner one day.

She cautiously picked the pick axe up in her mouth and struggled to get a grip on it. But it was too heavy and she fell over, the pick axe flying out of her mouth. It hit a large rock and broke it, causing all the rocks on top of it to fall down in a rockslide, blocking the enterance. Crescent sat up and flattened her ears. "Uh oh." She whimpered. "Whelp. Guess I have no choise." She muttered. Then she slipped the backpack on her back, grabbed the pickaxe, and headed farther into the cave.

A/N: Yay! It wasn't short this time!

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	16. A Discovery

A/N: Back again! So yeahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yay! The Everest toy is coming out soon!

Well, that was random.

Anyways, since I've never actually been mining, I'm going to base Crescent's expiriance in the cave off of Minecraft. Ya know, just minus the mobs and stuff.

PS: It might be up to a week between updates now. I'm EXTREMELY busy with school and I don't have very much time to write anymore. But I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Anyways, review time!

Wolflover2218: Thank ya! And not really, but they are kinda simmilar huh? :3 RJW82835: Thank you! I try.  
Yomani: Thank you! And lol. ;)  
Guest1: I'ma working on it. And thanks!  
Monkeylover25: Thank ya! And now you get to!  
Guest2: Thank you!  
Guest3: It's short for chapter. Sometimes I'm such a lazy bum that I don't feel like writing the whole word :3 Guest4: Thank you! I'ma glad! Guest5: Thanks! I know lots of people ship Marsall with Everest, but my sister already made a mate for Marshall, and we share our fandom. So yeah. And yush. Yush I can. :)

Disclaimer: I have no association with Spinmaster Entertainment whatsoever. So yep.

Crescent walked farther into the cave, observing the walls and looking out for any exits. She had found a large light in the backpack and had tied it to the side with some rope so she wouldn't have to hold it. Crescent cautioiusly walked along, feeling the ground ahead of her with her dewclaws before placing her full weight down. Before long, she came to a fork in the tunnel. Unsure of which way to go, she decided to go down the tunnel with the most ore. She shone her light down the tunnel to the rigt, and saw a few flecks of silver and brown lining the wall, plus there was some light emmiting from it. Down the other, there wasn't much more, but it seemed to go down deeper.

Hhm. If I go down that one, I'll be able to get out. But if I go down the other, I can explore some more.

After a minute of deciding, she swerved and headed down the left passagway, giving up all thoughts of leaving the cave at the moment.

She walked aimlessly through the cave, occaisionally breaking a rock with her pickaxe to get to the ore. Why thhe heck not? I'm in here, so why not make the best of it. She thought, placing a bit of silver into her bag. Then she continued to walk along.

It was pitch black in the cave, with no way to tell if it was night or day. So Crescent just slept when she was tired. There was plenty of water in the cave, but precious little food. There were a few mice. And plenty of bats. She had learned to like their taste and had become an expert at plucking them from where they hang on the celing.

Crescent had lost track of time, but she had been in the cave for about a week when she ran into a dead end. She flattened her ears and growled in frustration. The passage was blocked by a bunch of boulders.

She turned around and walked a few feet, before turning around and hurling herself strait at the rocks. They moved a bit, but not much. She then contiued to lunge at them, using her pickaxe to chip them away. Before very long, the tunnel was cleared and she walked through, eyeing the wall for ore as she walked along.

She walked for hours. Enjoying the quietness and darkness of the cave. It was relaxing to her. And she enjoyed being alone. Her father had always taught her not to trust anyone except her family. "You never know what people are like. They might look nice and innocent on the outside, but they could be a monster on the inside." Those were his exact words. Crescent sighed at the thought of her father and couldn't help but miss the days where it was just her, her littermates, and him.

Ah. Those were the days. Crescent thought as she rounded a bend. Then a bright beam of light caught her strait in the eye. "Ah! What?" She growled, blocking the light with her paw. Then she turned her head and saw the beam coming from a seperate tunnel. She looked towards it and her eyes ajusted to the light. She walked down the tunnel, following the strange blue light. After awhile, the tunnel opened up into a large chamber. In the center, there was a large rock with a flat top. On top of that, lay a clear stone. Unlike any Crescent had ever seen before. She walked closer to it and eyed the stone. "Woah." Was all she could say. The stone was attached to the rock, and crescent slowly began to chip away at te rock. Being careful not to strike the pretty stone.

After several minutes, she had it. It lay in her paws as she stared down at it. She didn't know why, but she knew there was somthing special about this particular rock. It was heavy though. But Crescent didn't care. She did want to know what it was though. Then a thought entered her mind.

Ryder. He might know what it is. She thought.

With her mind set, she carefully slipped the stone into her backpack and headed out of the chamber. Retracing her steps until she found the exit she had discovered days earlier. She quickly broke away te rocks blocking her path and raced off as fast as she could towards The Lookout.

A/N: So yeah. Only a couple more chapters after this. It's almost done! Tell me if you liked it in the reviews please!

Sianii out!

Peace!


	17. The Mission

A/N: I'ma back! Sorry for the long wait. I've had write's block somthin' feirce. But It's passed and I'm ready to finish this story. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed on A Quick Note, since I won't be updating it. I'm glad not everyone thinks I'm a copy cat. I've responded directly to those I can, but I wanted to say thanks again.

Anywho, enough with the sappy stuff. Review time!

RJW82835: Thank you! I kinda wanted to actually go mining, but after watching the prospecters show on tv I'm not so sure anymore...  
Wolflover2218: Not exactly. You'll find out soon. Yomani: Thank ya. Sorry it took so long last time. And this time. XD Guest 1: Thank ya.  
Guest 2: Thanks! I'ma glad.  
Mattwurm99: I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own PAW patrol.

Crescent raced back towards The Lookout as fast as her paws could carry her. The backpack nearly slipped off her back a few times and she had to stop to put it back on. The third time it happened, Crescent growled in frustration. "This is going to take me forever and a half!" She hissed, ripping off the bag. Then an Idea occoured to her. She looked around and quickly bit a leaf off of an elephant ear plant. She then clawed the backpack open and removed the stone carefully. Then she placed it into the leaf and wrapped it up. Taking it in her mouth, she continued to run.

Scene Changer: Rocky's badge.

After Crescent had left, Rocky had done everything he could to put her out of his mind. He tried reading, playing tag with Zuma, even going to a movie. But nothing worked. Right now, he was lounging on the beach, watching his friends as they swam and flipping through a book. Zuma walked up to him, soaking wet. "Wocky! You gotta come twy this!" He said excitedly. "Ugh. Zuma. You're getting my book all wet!" He complained, swiping the droplets of water off of the page. "Oh. Sowwy." Zuma said and shook himself, spattering water droplets all over Rocky. "Ahh! Zuma! That's no better!" He shouted. Zuma giggled.  
"Sowwy Wocky." Zuma laughed, but stopped when he saw the sad look on his friend's face. Zuma sat down beside Rocky.  
"You'we missing Cwescent, awen't you?" He asked.  
Rocky just sighed and nodded.  
Zuma put his paw around Rocky. "Hey Wocky. She's whewe she want's to be. Back in the fowest. Fwee. Like the wolf she is."  
Rocky looked at Zuma. "She's not ALL wolf." He reminded.  
Zuma chuckled. "Not technically. But she is. You know hew Wocky. She's a wolf at heawt."  
Rocky sighed, and was about to answer, when their tags lit up.  
"PAW Patrol. To the Lookout!" Came Ryder's voice from the other side of the line.  
"Ryder needs us!" All the pups said in unison. Some less enthusiastic than others.  
Chase, Skye, Rubbble, and Marshall swan to shore and began to run to The Lookout. Rocky sighed and stood up. "I suppose we should follow them, huh?" He groaned.  
Zuma stood as well. "Yeah." Then he turned to Rocky. "I miss hew too. Heck, if it hadn't been fow hew, I'd be dead wight now. But you gotta let hew go. Fow youw own sake buddy."  
Then he turned around and headed towrds the Lookout.  
Rocky sighed. Maybe Zuma's right. He thought. Then he followed his teammate.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol

Crescent had slowed to a walk. She had been running for hours and the Lookout hadn't even come into view. She had considered that she might have taked a wrong turn somewhere back, but had decided to trust her instincts. And they were getting her nowhere. She growled in frustration. "Uhg. Stupid. good-for-nothin instincts!" She hissed as she trotted along blindly. "Why don't you know where to go." She then saw a raven flutter out of nowhere and land infront of her. She stopped and was about to pounce when the bird turned to look at her. It's eyes weren't the black or dark brown of usual birds, but a bright aqua marine. They were strange, and yet very familliar. Crescent stepped back and eyed the bird. It hopped towords her a few paces, then back where it started. It repeated that a few times an then flew into a tree, and then back to her.  
It want's me to follow it. Crescent thought, amused. She decided to give it a go, and walked over to the tree where it perched. It cocked it's head a few times before flying off. Crescent followed it. It led her back out of the forets into a familliar clearing. It was the same one where she had killed those rabbits with Zuma a few days back. She looked around, and saw the Lookout Tower in the distance. Crescent sighed with releif. "Thanks little...where'd ya go?" She looked around, but the raven was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, Crescent picked up speed again.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol

After his talk with Zuma, Rocky followed the other pups to the elevator. Chase pushed the up button and they got into their uniforms before jumping out of the elevator into a line. "PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase declared before stepping back, awaiting their leader to speak.  
"Thanks for coming so quickly pups." Ryder said before looking down at his pup pad. "Callie's wandered off. Katie said that she saw her chase a bird into the forest."  
All the pups gasped, and Rocky couldn't help thinking of Crescent. I should have told her about Callie. If she sees her now, she'll likely attack. Rocky thought. Then he focused his attention back on Ryder, who pushed a button on his pup pad. Chase's badge lit up the screen.  
"Chase. I'll need you and your sniffer to track Callie."  
"Chase is on the case!" He exclaimed proudly, stepping forward.  
"Skye. I'll need you and your helicopter to search for her from above."  
"Let's take to the Sky!" Skye said doing a backflip.  
"Marshall. We'll need your medical gear incase Callie's been hurt."  
"I'm fired up!" Marshall howled. "Zuma and Rocky." Ryder said. "You two have been in the forest. We'll need you to make sure we don't get lost."  
"Weady, set, get wet!" Zuma yelped.  
"Green means go." Rocky said half heartedly. Ryder eyed him for a second before shrugging.  
"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" He shouted before racing to the fire pole. The pups who had been chosen for the mission went down the slide into their respective vehicles.

A/N: It's done! That took awhile to write. Anyways, hope ya liked it!

Sianii out!

Peace!


	18. Author's Note

Not a chapter

A/N: Okay. When I said, 'It's Done!' on the last chapter, I meant the chapter was done. Not the story. I'll put, 'the end' when the story's done. No need to worry.

Sianii out

Peace 


	19. Almost There

A/N: Hey again. Sorry about the long wait. I've been feeling really depressed lately and heven't felt like writing. But I'm doing it as fast as I can, so just bear with me.

Before I answer the reviews, I'd like to say somthing.

I'm not giving up on this story. Whenever I say somthing like, "It's done!" or "Yay! Finally finished!" I just mean the chapter. You'll know when the story's over, and when it is, there will be an Epiloge and more stories following the same storyline. No need to worry. :D

Now, onto the reviews!

PS: I'll be answering for chapter 17 and 18

PPS: Did anyone guess who the raven was on the last chapter? Anyone who did gets a free donut! (That's not true. I don't have any donuts XD)

RJW82835: (I'm answering the reviwes you left wen you wern't logged in to) I'ma glad you like it! And no, it's not done. Yet, that is. ^^;  
Monkeylover25: You'll just have to wait and find out. And that's fine, I've been busy too.  
Wolflover2218: Yeah he is. XD And I don't think so, I just randomly thought of the idea.  
Yomani: Heck yeah! And for what it's about, that part remains a mystery. No spoilers X3 Guest: No, that's not it. Yay!  
Guest 2: No problem. I don't want you thinkin I've run off on ya XD Guest 3: Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Sianiiwolf has no ownership of PAW Patrol whatsoever. Do not, I repeat, do not sue me. I'm broke XD

Rocky slid down the silde, giving his ear a scratch before hopping into his truck. He quickly started it up and drove down to wait for Ryder. When he came out, all five pups took off after him. When they reached the bridge, Ryder drove over to Chase. "Take them over to Yumi's farm. I'll meet you there."  
Chase nodded. "I'm on it." He said before speeding up and heading towards the farm, Zuma, Marshall, and Skye following him. Rocky was about to follow when Ryder drove up to him. "Is there somthing wrong Rocky?" He asked. "You usually love missions."  
Rocky was a bit off-put by the quesstion. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He said a bit too quickly.  
Ryder raised an eyebrow at him. "Really Rocky? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"  
Rocky nodded. "Positive." Ryder shrugged, but he still looked like he didn't beleive it. "Alright. But if you ever need to talk I'm here."  
"I know. Thanks Ryder."  
"No problem. Now, let's catch up to the others."  
Rocky nodded and the two picked up speed towards Umi's farm.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol

Crescent raced on, the Lookout tower getting closer with every step. She started racing up a hill, hoping to get a better view, but what she saw hit her like a bear paw.

A town.

Where there's a town, there's humans.

And where there's humans, there's dog catchers.

And she was, for better or for worse, part dog.

She was leaning towards the 'for worse' part.

Muttering a prayer, Crescent slowly picked her way down the hill. When shee got to the bottom, she slowly stalked into the town, not wanting to imagine what would happen if she was spotted. She knew that humans had weapons, dangerous ones that could kill from far away. She didn't think that any off these humans had those, but she'd rather not find out the hard way.

She crept through the town, hiding behind bushes, buildings, and trash cans for shelter. She was almost spotted a couple times, but she managed to get through unseen. With a quick glance backward, she continued towards the Lookout.

Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge

After arriving at Umi's Farm, the pair went off with the rest of the PAW Patrol members towards the forest. Skye flew ahead to look from the sky for Callie, and Chase sniffed around looking for her scent trail. Rocky hopped out of his truck, watching is teammate as he walked along in a winding trail, sometimes doubling back to make sure he didn't miss something. After a few minutes, Chase walked back over to Ryder. "She's headed East." He reported. "And she's moving pretty fast. I suspect she's chasing a bird, by the scattered feathers." He chuckled slightly.  
"Alright. Rocky? Where do you think she'll end up?"  
Rocky thought for a moment before amswering. "Well, you can only go about five miles before you reach the river. And you know Callie hates to swim. So we'll be able to catch her there." "Okay. The PAW Patrol is-"  
"Don't you think you can skip the catchphrase just this once?" Rocky asked.  
"Uhg. Fine. Let's just get going then." Ryder groaned. "Chase, lead the way."  
"Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed and hopped into his cruiser.  
"Oh sure. He gets to say it." Ryder grumbled and climbed onto his ATV. Rocky chuckled and got into his own vehicle before the three sped off with Marshall and Zuma behind them.

Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol

Crescent slowly walked up to the Lookout, they very place where she had cowardly run away from a couple days back. Even so, she wouldn't change a thing. For the expiriance had helped her realize what she had been pondering over for a while. She was in love with Rocky.

Crescent cautiously walked up to the elevator doors and pressed the 'up' button. She got in after it came down and waited impatiently as it slowly went up.

When it finally arrrived, she walked out.

"Heya guys. I'm-" She broke off, seeing that there was noone there. Just an empty room.

She cautiously walked up to a counter, eyeing the buttons and levers on it. She reached her paw out towards one of the buttons, but pulled it back.

"What are you thinking you seal-brain!" She growled. "You could mess up their system."  
She swung her head away and closed her eyes. But they opened again and slid back over to the button, just begging to be pushed.  
"Ooooh. But it's so much fun Crescent." She said after a minute and slammed her paw down on a bright red button. At first, it appeared to do nothing, but then she saw something coming down from the celling out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a large screen that covered the entire back wall. Crescent looked back at the buttons. "Hhm. If that one makes it come out, then this one..."  
She pressed a purple button next to the red one, and the screen flickered on. It lit up with a blue backround, that had a large badge in the center. Other than spinning or flashing a couple times, the screen was still. "Huh. Interesting. This must be where they get the info for their missions." She observed. Then she pressed a green button a couple inches away from the red and purple ones. As she did, people lit up the screen, kinda like a cartoon. It showed a girl with a cat. And the cat running after a bird, towards the forest. The same forest where she lived.  
"Wow. Those are drawn really crappy." Crescent commented as she curiously watched the animation. After a few minutes of it repeating, she got bored and pressed another button, hoping to get rid of it. Which it didn't. It just turned up the volume.

Crescent growled in frustration and struck different buttons randomly. After doing tings like speeding it up, pausing it, and flipping the image upside down, she finally pressed one that led her to a map.

On it, a bunch of smaller badges moved around on the screen. She recodnized them as the badges of the PAW Patrol that they wore around their necks. She assumed that they repersented each one of the members. She watched them for a few moments, they were heading towards the forest. She saw another small, red light flicker ahead of the other badges. Judging by what she saw on that animation, she assumed tht the smal red light was the cat they were chasing.

Well she was looking at the map, Crescent heard the elevator coma up and the doors open. She spun around and let out a snarl, crouching, prepared to leap and fight the enemy with every fiber of her being.

That is, if there was an enemy to fight.

Rubble walked out of the elevator, letting out a yelp of surprise as he noticed the angry wolf-dog growling on the floor infront of him. Rubble relaxed when he realized who it was. "Crescent? What're you doing here. I thought you left."  
Crescent also relaxed and stood back up, letting out a sigh of releif. "Oh, Rubble. It's just you." She said. "Yeah. All the others are out on a mission. Chasing Callie again. Silly cat. I was put in charge of tracking them on the map. Just went down to get a snack." He picked up a bag of dog treats and pulled two out. "Want some?" He offered, his voice muffled. Crescent shook her head. "No thanks. You keep it."  
Rubble shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself." Then he quickly gulped down the bacon treats before turning back to Crescent. "So. Why are you here? I mean, I thought you wanted to live free and all that. And how'd you get a pup pack?"  
Crescent raised an eyebrow at him. "A what?"  
"A pup pack."  
"I don't follow."  
"You know, that thing on your back."  
"Oh. You mean the backpack?" Crescent asked, slipping out of it.  
"Well, yeah. That's what humans call 'em. But we pups call 'em pup packs."  
"Okay. Cool. Now, as for the reason I'm here." She paused and pushed the backpack infront of her. "I found something in a cave, and I was hoping Ryder could tell me what it was." She carefully removed the stone from her bag, the light reflecting off it and catching Rubble right in the eye.  
"Ahg! Hey, watch it!" He yelped and blocked the glare with his paw. He slowly turned back to it and let his eyes ajust to the natural sparkle of the rock. "Woah! Where'd you find a stone like that?" Rubble asked eyeing it.  
"Deep deep deep down in a cave." She replied casually.  
Rubble chuckled. "Wow Crescent. You've really got a talent for mining."  
"Thanks Rubble."  
"Anytime. Now, let's get you to Ryder."  
"Lead the way!" Crescent said, slipping the stone back into her bag.  
With that, the two got into the elevator and went down.

A/N: So yeah. Sorry if it was boring. Anywho, only two more chappies after this. Then an epiloge and a sequal. So yeah.

Sianii Out!

Peace!


	20. The Rescue and Aception

A/N: Heya again people. I was reading over the last part, and realized that I only need one more chapter to finish this, so yeah. This is gonna be the last one.

Okay, anyone else think that the last dude that did Ryder's voice was better then the current guy? Or is it just me...

Anywho, review time!

RJW82835: Thank you! I'ma glad it wasn't as boring as I thought :3 PAWPatrolFan: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it.  
JellyVixen: Omg. Really? 'Cause that's not what I was intending at all. Lol XD Guest 1: Thanks soo much! Things like that make me wanna write more!  
lovepawpatrol: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Okay. Here we go...

Crescent and Rubble got off the elevator and headed over to Rubble's puphouse. When they got there, Rubble turned back to Crescent. "Okay. Hop in."

Crescent lashed her tail in annoyance. "Rubble. This is not the time for a nap." She growled.

Rubble laughed. "No. I don't mean in my puphouse. I mean in my vehicle."

Crescent looked at him as if he had grown a fith leg. "Rubble. That's a doghouse. Not a vehicle."

"Oh but it is. Look." Then he hopped into the top and pressed a button. With that, his puphouse began to unfold and transform into a bulldozer. Crescent was dumbfounded. "How. Why. HUH?" She stuttered, stepping back. She shook her head to clear it. "I'll explain later. Just come on!" Rubble said impatiently as he drummed his paws on the steering wheel. "Alright alright. Don't get your fur in a bunch." She huffed as she leaped in beside him.  
Rubble rolled his eyes and drove off towords the forest.

Scene changer: Skye's Badge.

Skye flew gracefully along in her helicopter, enjoying the breeze and the feeling of being free as she scanned the ground for Callie. After awhile, she spotted her. She was racing after a bird and heading strait for the river. Just as the bird was about to escape, Callie launched herself into the air and latched onto its back, dragging it to the ground.

Or, more acurately, into the river.

Skye watched helplessly as the grayish lavander cat and the seagul plummeted down, down, down into the water where they landed with a loud splash. They were whipped along with the current, getting thrown under the water and only above the water for a few seconds before they were submerged again.

Skye quickly activated her badge. "Ryder. Come in. I've found Callie."

"Great Skye. Where is she?"

"In the river. With a bird. Hurry!" She explained quickly, landing her copter.

"We're on our way." Then the call dropped out.

Skye trotted over to the river, trying to catch sight of Callie. She finally saw her after a few moments, she was heading down-river. Fast.

"Hold on Callie! Zuma's Coming!" She howled. It had occured to her to try and get Callie herself, but se was afraid that the water would ruin her jetpack and she would be forced to join them in the water.

Scene Changer: Rubble's Badge

Rubble and Crescent sped down the highway, his tires leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they turned down a dirt road. They were nearing the forest fast. Rubble was tracking the other members on his GPS. It was like the one in The Lookout, but smaller.

After a few minutes, he stopped and turned to Crescent. "Callie's in the river." He said. "We gotta go help."  
Crescent flattened her ears. "Couldn't another member do it? Skye's right by her." She said, pointing to the screen.  
Rubble shook his head. "She can't go in. It'l ruin her jetpack."  
"What about Zuma? Rocky? Anyone! We have to get to Ryder."  
Rubble was getting annoyed. "Look, it's either we take you to Ryder, or we save Callie. We can only do one."  
"Crescent glared at him and sighed. "Fine. Let's go get the cat."

Scene Changer: Skye's Badge

Skye was flying over the river, trying to keep Callie in her sights as she struggled to keep her head above water. The she-cat was tiring greatly and her struggles were getting weaker. If someone didn't arrive soon, Skye didn't want to think about the possible outcome.

After a bit, she heard the familliar sound of a vehicle approaching. She did a backflip in the air out of releif and turned around, seeing Rubble with, Crescent?

"Crescent? What're you doing-"

"No time to explain. Where's the cat?" Crescent said quickly. Skye nodded and rushed over to the river. "There." She said, pointing to a lump of grayish purple fur clinging to a rock for a few moments until the current tore her away from it. She let out a loud meow.

Crescent turned away from the bank, walking a few feet before turning around. "Wish me luck." She said simply before launching herself into the freezing water.

"Crescent wait! You still have your pup pack on!" Skye howled a second too late.

Crescent took no notice and struggled to catch her balance. For a few minutes she looked as helpless as Callie, being thrown at the mercy of the water. But she was finally able to get situated and was slowly working her way over to Callie, using her strong legs to push herself through the water.

After a bit, she reached Callie and grabbed her by her scruff, causing her to freak out, erupting into a fit of teeth and claws. "It's alright kitty." Crescent panted softly. "I'm here to save your tail." Callie calmed down a bit and retracted her claws, letting Crescent carry her as she tried to swim to shore, but with little luck.

The pair were hit by a rather large wave, knocking Crescent off balance and sending them under the water. She struggled to regain her balance, but couldn't manage to and focused on keeping Callie's head above water as they were swept downriver.

They hit a rather deep spot and were shoved under by another strong wave. This time they sank to the bottom.  
The force of the wave had knocked the backpack off Crescent. It sent the stone flying through the water. Crescent tried to swim over to it, but Callie's paw had gotton trapped under some stones, preventing her from grabbing it without letting go of her.

She had a choise: Save Callie, or save the stone.

With a regretful glance at the stone, Crescent swam down to the rocks that were trapping Callie, striking them until her paw was free. After that, Se grabbed Callie's scruff again and swimming up to the surface, taking a large breath as she got there.

The current had died down a bit, but just enough that she could swim to shore without being knocked off her paws again. She dragged herself and Callie out of the water and collapsed, panting. Callie collapsed as well. She was soaked, bruised, and shocked, but other than that okay.

The other members of the PAW Patrol had arrived at the scene a few minutes after Crescent dove after Callie. They were all shocked that she'd do something like that, but were elated to see they were both alright. Marshall walked over to the exhausted two and started looking them over for any injuries. Crescent had a cut on her shoulder from Callie, but Callie was fine, just soaked and shocked.

When she was bandaged up, Crescent sat up and eyes the group infront of her. "Yes?" She asked impatiently.  
"Why'd you do it?" Ryder asked. "Why'd you isk your own life for a cat you didn't even know."  
Crescent thought a minute before answering. "I couldn't just let her drown, now could I?" She said.

Rubble stepped forward. "But what about your backpack with the stone? It got lost in the river."

Crescent sighed. "I know. But. A life's worth more then a stone. Even though it was beautiful."

Rocky ran out of the crowd and leaped on Crescent. "Crescent! Your back!" He howled happily before realizing what he did. He blushed. "Uhhhh. I mean. Welcome back!" He said quickly, stepping off of the black wolf-dog.

Everyone started to laugh, including Crescent. She sat up. "Well, I see someone missed me." She teased.  
Rocky growled playfully and gently pushed her away.

When the laughter had died down, Ryder stepped forward. "Crescent. I would like you to reconsider my previous offer." Then he pulled the teal collar out of his pocket. "It's still up for grabs if you want it."

Crescent felt honored at being offered not only once, but TWO times. After a moment's thought. She looked Ryder strait in the face.

"I'd love to accept your offer and become a member of the PAW Patrol."

Ryder smiled. "Alright then. put your right paw over your heart and repeat after me. In the dark of night."

"In the dark of night."

"In the light of day."

"In the light of day."

"We the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure bay."

"We the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure bay."

"From runaway trains, to stranded whales."

"From runaway trains, to stranded whales."

"We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails."  
"We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails."

"If ever in trouble, just give a yelp."

"If ever in trouble, just give a yelp."

"The PAW Patrol is there to help!"

"The PAW Patrol is there to help." She finished.

"You must agree to this. Do you?" Ryder asked.

Crescent nodded.

"Alright then. Crescent. I here by dub you, and official PAW Patrol member." He declared, placing the collar around her neck. Crescent examined it. It was a dark teal, and the tag was silver with a little pickaxe in the center. She smiled at it.

All the pups, and Callie, let out a loud howl, or meow, in Callie's case. Crescent joined in. Rocky walked up to the new member.  
"Well. I guess you and I are gonna be working together huh?" Crescent smirked. "Sure. As long as it's okay with you."  
Rocky smiled. "Of course." Then Crescent gave him a lick on the cheek, causing his face to turn dark red.

"Dawwwwwwww." All the pups said at the cute sight.

Ryder smiled. "Alrighty. Let's get home. It's getting late." And with that, all the pups walked off, Crescent and Rocky bringing up the rear.

EPILOGE (Two weeks after she joined)

Crescent sat on a hill near the Lookout tower, watching the sun set and the moon rise, ever so slowly. She heard pawsteps behind her.

"Heya moonbug." A familliar voice said. Rocky sat down next to her.  
"Heya." She said and leaned to his side. The two sat there in scilence for awhile, watching the setting sun turn the sky from blue, to orange, to purple. Crescent spoke after a bit.  
"The sun's amazing isn't it." She whispered sleepily. "Every night it dies, until it's reborn in the morning." She paused. "And to think. I used to enjoy watching it alone." She sighed sadly.  
"Something wrong?" Rocky asked. Crescent shook her head. "Nothing. It's just..." She broke off. "It's just what?" Crescent looked at him, teary-eyed and smiled. "I'm home."

THE END

A/N: So yeah. I hoped you enjoyed my little slice of heaven. Anywho. Thanks to everyone who stuck by me, Mostly RJW82835, Wolflover2218, and YomanixAgain. But thank you everyone who read, reviewed, and enjoyed my story. It means alot that people enjoy reading what I like to write. I know a few of you wanna know if there's gonna be a sequal. The answer is yes. I'll be writing a sequal very soon. Probably starting it in about a month. But there will be plenty to read from me until then. Anyways, that's all for this story.

Sianii out for the last time!

Peace! 


End file.
